Halo: Date Night
by Christian Knight
Summary: When a Marine's wild night leaves him in unique situation, he is forced to do something he thought he would never do in his life: Take a Sangheili out to a dance. Male Human x Female Sangheili (I do own image)
1. Chapter 1

**So in class we are encouraged to write whatever is on our mind and a person I've been in contact with, nudgebeast, has encouraged me to post this as well. It may be seen as far-fetched and cheesy to some extent, but I hope you enjoy, this is my first attempt at a humorous story.**

 **Also if you are wondering, I'm also working on Unexpected Alliance. Again, I'm working late on these so forgive me if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Halo: Date Night**

" **Falling in love consists merely in uncorking the imagination and bottling the common-sense"-Helen Rowland**

"Oh man," Derek Heath moans as he rubs his eyes, "I swear, that's the last time I mix drinks again."

"You just can't handle being a Marine can you boot?" came Jacob Knott's reply.

"You're not looking so hot yourself Corporal," Derek shoots back which is true since Knott is sprawled out on his cot as well, holding the side of his head.

Knott was a good guy, but him being Derek's squad leader doesn't help much, it was more like its Nott's duty to make sure Derek isn't a complete outcast since he is still new on base so Derek isn't sure if he could be considered a friend or not. On an upside though, if Derek ever needs help with anything or had any questions, then Knott is sure to have at least some helpful advice.

Derek then checks his watch and groans again, this time for another reason.

"Great," he swings his legs out of his bunk and hoists himself up, grunting with the effort despite him being only nineteen years old, "Friday," he says scornfully, "I have guard duty."

"If it's anybody's fault for getting hung over it's your own," Knott mutters as he buries his face deeper into his pillow as if he is trying to smother his post-intoxicated state.

"Whatever you say mother," Derek says as he grabs a towel and wipes down his body, "how did glitter get on me? Scratch that, _where_ did the glitter come from?"

"Koklas was probably stashing it in her bag," Knott offers, "she probably uses it for makeup but must have decided it would make you look prettier."

"Fat chance," Derek says as he looks himself in the mirror that was posted on the barrack's wall. His blond hair has been cut short per military protocol and his ice blue eyes look tired. His skin is pale with a good physique going on, but the sparkling particles on his bare chest is ruining that. He rests his head against the cool surface of the mirror and groans once more, his head is killing him but he has to get out and do his job otherwise it will be First Sergeant Corelli who will be doing the killing.

"Do you think Corelli has any idea what we did last night?" Derek asks in slight fear, wondering if he has to be weary of the head Non-commission officer's wrath.

"Dude, if he did know what we were doing last night, he probably would have joined us," came Knott's somewhat reassuring response, "anything would sound better than just doing your job."

Derek grunts at that as he pulls on a t-shirt and pants, "What about the ball that is coming up this weekend?"

"Well aside from that, life on this base is dead," Knott explains, "You just got in three weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah," Derek answers as he starts pulling on his green armor, already feeling sweat building as he shrugs it on.

"Well just you wait," Knott cautions, "when the ball is over then the midnight card games and grav-ball tournaments will lose their color and it won't be long before you hitting your head against the side of a wall out of boredom."

"I'll bear that in mind," Derek slides a clip into his assault rifle and slings it onto his shoulder. He walks to the door, but pauses as he glances back at Knott with a small grin.

"Have you asked Mel out for the ball yet?" Derek asks teasingly.

Knott only moans in response, "With the way I'm feeling I just might sleep through it," here he opens one eye so he is looking squarely at Derek, "so it'll be ten times better than whoever it is you're bringing."

Derek merely rolls his eyes before exiting through the door and shutting it behind him. Once he is alone he sighs to himself. What Knott says is pretty much true, Derek had yet to find a date for himself. Upon hearing that there is going to be a ball at the end of the month, Marines started looking for partners long before Derek had arrived and when he did get wind of it, almost everybody was taken. He is sure he asked everyone on base if they would go out with him, but they already had a date, even the receptionist had one. This left only the officers to question, but Derek will eat his own rifle before gaining the gall to approach a high ranked officer and asking them out.

With these thoughts in mind, he slowly trudges to his post underneath the three blazing suns of Sanghelios. Camp Rojas, situated in the fiefdom of the Sangheili Keep Lord Quas, is considered one of the safest installment of Marine presence on the planet. The ambassador on this side of the world doesn't even look like she needs the UNSC protection since the fief is located deep within a mountain range that only the local Sangheili inhabitants knew how to travel through. Should the Covenant or Sangheili rebels try to storm the fief they would quickly lose steam just by trying to negotiate the rough region's mountains, then there will be the Sangheili warriors and Marines to deal with. As far as Derek can see, the only way this place can be invaded is via air assault which is unlikely since the rebels doesn't have much of an air force and they surely wouldn't dare try and use what little ships they had in trying to invade considering the anti-air weapons on the base has more than enough power to knock anything from the sky.

Camp Rojas is situated on a little hill that is looking down on a small Sangheili village where the oddly dome shaped buildings are clustered together around an impressive looking castle. The Keep Lord wasn't pleased with the elevated advantaged that the human base had over his Keep, but it only seemed logical to put the Maries somewhere up high where they can station their anti-air guns. The village and the base are surrounded by mountains though and on some of the peaks the Sangheili have established guard towers that watches over the village while also keeping an eye on the "alien" occupiers.

A good show of faith in friends from Derek's point of view.

After walking the short distance away from the Marines living quarters, Derek has positioned himself by the main gate. There are three other entrances into the camp, but this one is the largest and is where the vehicles drives in through. There isn't much traffic though considering the only people who enters or leaves are the diplomats from the camp or from the Keep. This would have been seen as a light job, but not for Derek since he has to stand in the unbearable heat, in full gear and had to wait till he is relieved which will be in six hours. The fact that his head is still throbbing from last night "social" gathering wasn't helping either.

The engineers had promised to erect a guardhouse to provide some shade for whatever Marine is on duty at this post. However they have yet to get to started since they are more concerned about getting the ambassador's home set up first. It seemed a little surreal that among the military barracks, armory and mess hall a mansion like structure is being built. The ambassador has insisted that they must give their Sangheili counterparts some proper accommodation, that they cannot conduct their business in a tent. There has been a bet going around that the posh woman is doing this mainly for her own benefit since she doesn't look like the type to "rough" it a little.

Derek might fall under that category, he was born and raised on a small plantation farm on Mars, one of the few families who were able to buy a plot of modified soil where they could plant and grow vegetables. Derek had done his part for the war effort by helping to grow food both for the UNSC military and the refugees that are always streaming in. The war may have ended a year ago, but Derek was drafted since their military might is all but a shadow of its former self. He comforted his mother the best he could by stating that he will be on a peace mission; that nothing bad will happen.

Now though he wishes he could be sent somewhere where there is some action. True he did have some fun on the recently built grav-court and he won some cash in a poker game, but what's the point of having money if you can't spend it? There is a small black market trade going on within the base, spray paint, money, candy and even perfume is being traded as goods for one thing or another. Derek had bought himself a century year old book, gotten a pack of gum, some credits and a finger nail clipper through the illegal trade, but nothing that could provide him with much fun.

He was bored, it was as simple as that, even the morning calisthenics seems to slack off a little. Back home, even with the threat of being annihilated over his head, he still had some good times by going into town, hanging out with some buddies and having a good conversation with his family. Out here he has only a few friends, there is no town to travel to and the only time he could call his family is on a set date and only for a few minutes. The up-coming Marine ball is their only means of escaping boredom before falling into depression.

From what he hear it isn't going to be much of a grand affair. Just a simple dinner in the mess hall, a couple of streamers, "un-authorized" music being played and free time for every grunt not on duty to either dance or just hang out. It's not much, but to a bunch of Marines who are close to being bored to tears this might be a prominent opportunity to get a little lively.

A rumble catches Derek's attention and he looks up from the ground just in time to see a UNSC standard issue Spade coming towards him. In the back were crates, probably more technological gifts for the Sangheilis, the UNSC is hoping the species will learn how to make their own digital devices on their own, but until then they are willing to give the aliens some samples of their own tech. Which, of course, are the oldest models that could be scrapped up and passed along as being brand new.

The truck rolls up to the gate before stopping, this is Derek's cue to step forward.

In the driver seat is a fellow Marine and on the passenger side is a man in a business suit.

"Hey," Derek greets with a raised hand, "What's up?"

"More gifts from the ever helpful United Nations Space Command," responds the driver with a sarcastic voice as he holds up an identification card.

Derek takes it and briefly looks it over. He doesn't go over every little detail, just the authorization code. After all, why should he be concerned with what's being brought out, shouldn't he be more worried about what is coming in?

A snicker catches his attention and he looks up just in time to see the occupants of the vehicle look away from him. The driver immediately loses the smile and is staring dead ahead, but the suit still has a wide grin on his face.

Derek feels his eyes narrow as a sinking suspicion fills him.

"Something funny?" he asks them.

The suit succumbs to a giggling fit and the driver cracks the barest of smiles.

"Maybe," the fellow Marine answers, laughter plain in his voice.

"Care to elaborate?" Derek asks as he folds his arms. He controls the gates, so these two are unable to leave without his say so.

However his tough guy act just causes the man in the suit to bust out laughing while the Marine finally allows himself to chuckle before looking at Derek.

"You're him aren't you?" he asks, "Private First Class Derek Heath, right?"

Derek frowns a little. What is this all about? As far as he knows he hasn't done anything in particular to make him stand out within the camp.

"Depends on whose asking," he answers instead.

"Has she replied yet?" the suit finally asks as he looks at the young Marine.

Derek tries to hide his confusion, but the Marine driver releases a booming laugh upon seeing the look the younger Marine must have been wearing.

"Ha, I told you he was drunk," he says as he looks to the suit and this caused them both to fall into a laughing fit.

Derek now feels dread formulating within him. Did he do something last night? It was a blur, but he is sure, completely positive that he had stayed inside the barracks, he hadn't adventured outside as far as he knew. The fact that a Marine and a diplomat, two completely different social characters are laughing about the same thing is another sign that this is probably something bad.

Finally wiping the tears away from his eyes, the suit looks to the Marine and asks, "Should we tell him?"

The Marine in turn shrugs his shoulders, "I don't see why not, it'll be terrible if she comes out of nowhere he doesn't know what's going on." This causes the suit to start snickering again as he brings out a data pad and handed it to the Marine who in turn gave it to Derek.

"Have a look for yourself lover boy," The Marine says with a wicked grin.

Derek doesn't grace him with an answer as he looks at the hand held device he is holding and sees that it appears to be a video. He stiffen upon seeing that the person it's centered on is himself in a battered and miserable state. His shirt has a tear in it, there is a large pile of glitter on his shoulders and he definitely has a tipsy look in his eyes. Judging from the background, it appears to be taking place within the barracks, did he do this himself or one of his squad mates? With painful slowness, Derek brings up his finger and presses the 'play' button.

"Good evening ladies," oh crap, his voice in the recording is high sprung and everything; how much did he really drink last night?

"It is currently 0105 in the morning and I've never felt more alive," if it was possible, Derek would strangle himself, if Sergeant Corelli knew he was up that late, drunk no less, he probably be facing punishments worse than death.

"Quit stalling," a voice off screen calls out, sounding like that of his squad mate Sue, "get to the point before you chicken out."

"Fine," video Derek says as he throws his hands up in an exasperated way and he looks back towards the screen with a stupid grin that instantly caused the sober Derek to hate himself for.

"The whole reason why I'm doing this is because I can't think of a better way to ask this question," Derek truly wonders if it's possible to die of mortification, "as you all know the Marine dance is coming up and I have yet to find a date," _no, no, no, please! Please tell him he didn't_!

"So what I'm getting at here is this," here he pauses for drama and Derek is about ready to murder himself. He might actually do it too if he asks the ambassador out since he did have a sort of a crush on her. Or worse, Colonel Sandra Hackworth who he admitted to being pretty once.

"Daughter of the Keep Lord Quasi," _no_ , "would you like to go out with me?" _No, no, no, no, no, no_!

The truck drivers are now laughing again into hysteria, but Derek doesn't care as he continues to watch, too horrified and scared to miss what happens next.

"In case you're wondering, no, I don't know your name but you must be something special if you're the Keep Lord's daughter." Seriously? He may be intoxicated but surely he could talk smoother than that.

"I'm also a warrior, a farmer, and I'm young," _oh for the love of_ …"please consider this since you are the only girl available and I promise you it will be worth your while," he comes to an end with another cocky smile, "I await your reply, night," and with that small amount of mercy the video ends, but not before leaving a very red face Derek alone with his thoughts.

Please let this be a dream, there is no way this can be happening, did it really happen? Yes it must have, the evidence is right there in his hands. Wait, the evidence is in his hands!

Without really thinking, the young Marine throws the pad to the floor, causing a muffled thud. However that wasn't enough for Derek, he needed to make sure no one else sees his mistake. He started stomping on it, repeatedly slamming his right booted foot down on the device multiple times, smashing the screen into a million pieces and causes sparks to fly.

"Hey!" Shouts the man in the suit while the driver started giggling again at the display before him, "What are you doing!? That's government property!"

Derek didn't stop until there was nothing but a mess of wires and shattered glass. Satisfied that the device is beyond repair he looked back up at the suit, "Alright, who else did you show that to?"

"That cost over five thousand credits," the suited man whines, "it was custom made and everything."

"Bill me!" shouts Derek as he throws his hands in the air, "now how did you get that video and who else did you send it to?"

The suited man just scowls at him, but it's the Marine who finally started speaking after calming down.

"Kid," he chuckles, "you did."

"What?" Derek asks quietly as the truth slowly dawns on him.

The Marine slowly shakes his head, "that video was posted on the military net, every Marine on base," he suddenly chuckles again, "or for all I know, every Marine in the _galaxy_ ," he puts emphasis on the word, "may have seen it," he ends with another great laugh.

Derek's arms drops to his side as he stares off into space. Every Marine? The whole galaxy? There's even rumors that the media has been able to hack into the military network to get information, so if they were to break onto the mainstream…hear about this…possibly publish the video as a story…then his parents might actually…see him saying…saying…

Suddenly he feels a whole new kind of shame and humiliation taking over.

The driver held out his hands and snaps his fingers, "might I have my card back now?"

Dumbly Derek hands it back, barely aware of his actions.

"Now open the gate," instructs the driver.

Wordlessly Derek did as he was told.

"Thanks boy," the marine grins while he drives off with the man in the suit next to him, arms cross with a scowl on his face. Derek lowers the gate back down as soon as they rolled through. He stood there for a moment before falling backwards and hitting the ground hard, but he hardly felt it.

Instead he gazes up at the sky, with his mouth hanging open in silent horror. Finally after a minute, another Marine who was walking by pauses in her route and walks up to Derek who is still lying on the floor spread eagle.

"Hey buddy," the Marine says as she got closer, "Are you alright? You don't have heat stroke do…" she trails off as she looks down on Derek. Suddenly she bursts into giggles and says, "Oh wow, you're Derek Heater aren't you?"

Derek is quite for a moment before bringing his hands up to his face and covering it, softly murmuring to himself, "I'm never going to drink again."

* * *

The suns have barely moved, but according to Derek's watch his shift is almost over. This would have made the Marine happy, but not this time.

Derek is propped up against the gate, eyes cast down as he tries to avoid eye contact with whoever passes by. So far it hasn't worked. Everyone within the camp, military personnel and diplomats alike would take one look at him and started snickering. Even his squad mates came by with wide smiles, but they didn't tease as much since they could tell he is already receiving more grief than an average young male could handle.

At one point First Sergeant Corelli walked by and Derek immediately stood up while praying he doesn't say anything. However the Sergeant stops and looks at Derek with his ever stoic look.

"PFC Heath?" he asks.

"Yes sir?" Questions Derek.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Derek doesn't even try to hide it as he his shoulder lowers a little, "Yes sir."

The sergeant nodded before walking away, probably convinced that Heath is in deep trouble already.

That was the last interesting thing to have happen today. Derek had planned on taking a shower before going out on another search for a dancing partner, but instead decides it might be for his own good to return to the barracks and hide under his blankets and miss the ball entirely. Besides, after seeing that video, what woman in her right mind would want to-

His chain of thought is interrupted as he looks up when he hears a surprising sound. It's the hum of an anti-gravitational engine that is being emitted from a Sangheili Specter vehicle that is coming up the hill towards his gate. Derek frowns at this before pressing his comm's piece in his ear.

"Command," Derek says carefully, "this is Post Number One, do you read."

"We read you loud and clear lover hawk," came an obnoxious voice that made Derek cringle a little before he continues on.

"Command I have a Specter vehicle coming up towards the gate, are we expecting any visitors today?"

There is a pause before a response is given this time more serious, "Negative love hawk, this isn't on schedule, ask for their reason on coming here and try to remain respectful. But remember, remain on guard, for all we know this is a Sangheili version of a Trojan horse."

It never really occurred to Derek before that this could be a trap or that he is in any danger until then.

 _'Wonderful, getting invaded and shot dead is the perfect way to end the worst day of my life_ ,' Derek thought ruefully to himself before he hops over the barrier and holds up one hand in the air. His other hand grabs his rifle and carefully unslings it until he is holding it by the grip. He is no Spartan so he can't shoot with one hand, but he can let off a few wild shots if worse comes to worse.

The violet vehicle comes to a halt just a foot away from him, it takes all of Derek's restrain not to point his gun at the occupants. There are two Sangheilis within the compartment, one is wearing the blue colors of the lowest rank in the Sangheili military, but the other…the other is dressed in gold. Is that a freaking general or something?

Derek gulps nervously before saying, "Hello."

The only response he receives is a growl from the driver, prompting the Marine is scoot a little farther away. He then turns to the passenger of the other vehicle and asks, "Is there is anything you need?"

He couldn't really see, but he could have sworn he saw a glint of malice in the Sangheili's eyes. Honestly what did he do?

The Golden plated alien then swung itself out of the Specter and stands up tall. It's standing at a good six foot five height, just a few inches taller than Derek is. It then proceeds forward as it takes in Derek and as it does so, that's when the human notices something odd about this Sangheili. Yes it's tall but there is something about its body that seems…out of place. Slowly his eyes gravitate downwards and that's when he notices something as well, the alien has some very curvy sides, a large contrast compared to the other Sangheilis that he had encountered.

A snarl causes him to break off from his close observation and looks up into the alien's eyes. They are bright with annoyance as they squint at him, yet what he notices though is that the eyes are a bright orange. Despite himself he is lost within them, they are quite a nice shade…it sort of reminds him of a soft sunset right before nighttime.

"Are you done staring?" Derek jumps upon hearing the Sangheili speak for multiple reasons. This is the first time that an alien has ever spoken directly towards him. He nearly passed out when he first saw a alien that had looked him dead in the eye and snarled, but now with one actually addressing him it just seems...unreal.

There is also something else, something just seems…off. All of the Sangheilis that he had ever heard had gruff voices. Yet this one, sure it snapped at him for his gazing, but that voice, it was actually smooth and even possess a subdued melodic tone. Who is this that he is speaking to?

However all thoughts of the musical voice is wiped clear from his mind when the Sangheili growls again, more directly at him.

"Sorry," Derek says as he raises his hand again as he backs away a little more, "I'm sorry, I just…" he pauses for a moment unsure on what to say or do next. He just what? Had a rough day? Was completely perplexed? Scared out of his mind?

The Sangheili however remains silent as it continues to observe him, maybe it's waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He can't, for the life of him, bring himself to finish saying what was on his mind earlier so he might as well try a different approach.

He re-slings his rifle, no longer observant to danger as he holds out a hand to the Sangheili.

"I'm Private First Class Derek Heat," there is a moment of stillness as the alien looks down at the hand he is offering to it before looking back up at him.

"I do not understand this gesture," it finally says.

Derek bites his lips a little before saying, "Uh, it's a welcoming gesture and it also represents a show of trust."

The Sangheili then meets his eyes, "a show of trust? Yet you do no not know who I am."

Derek shrugs and gives his best smile as he looks past the razor sharp talons and teeth, "Well then why don't we start with giving our names? I gave you mine, what about yours?" He extends his hand a little further towards the alien, "take my hand and tell me your name."

The Sangheili regards the hand strangely, almost as if it is weary of the limb before it slowly reaches up and gently takes his hand. It easily enfolds over Derek's and it takes all of his will power to keep himself from shaking when he feels the sharp talons lightly pressing against his flesh. He tries to focus on the skin of the alien instead, feeling its odd and sleekness. He almost half expected it to be cold and clammy, yet it's warm and had a toughness to it that vaguely reminds him of leather.

"You humans have soft skin," The Sangheili says as it looks down upon their clasped hands.

"Uh, yeah," Derek agrees, "and your Sangheili skin is strong."

The Sangheili then looks up with him, the annoyance is gone, now it is replaced with a bit of curiosity. Derek has no idea what is going on here, but before he could ask, the alien speaks again.

"I am Alasha Quas," it says, "daughter of the Keep Lord."

"Alasha," Derek says to himself so he would better remember, "Wow, that's a pretty name, I-" however it wasn't until now did the Sangheili, or rather Alasha's sentence fully take effect on him.

Did…did she just say…

"Human?" it, or she now, asks "are you well? You look much paler than before."

"I…I…I…" Derek isn't sure if it's possible for people as young as him to have a panic attack, but right now he is having trouble breathing.

' _What is she doing here!? Of all days_!'

"Do you need medical assistance?" Alasha asks with the slightest of concerns in her voice.

"Fine!" he suddenly yelps before lowering his voice when he realized that he had shouted, "uh, I mean, fine, I'm fine, I-I'm just a bit nervous cause, um, well you see, um…" finally an idea struck him and he looks back into the Sangheili's eyes "the thing is, I need to report to my Commander what your business here is."

The Sangheili eyes him oddly, "My business?"

"Your…um…reason for coming here," Derek speculates. He is surprised when he feels her give his hand a rather gentle squeeze as she peers deeply into his eye.

"My purpose?" She asks in a deadpan voice, "my purpose is to accept your invitation of courtship."


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished this on Friday but just now have internet access.**

 **Also, there are some questions from the first chapter that has yet to be answered, some will be answered in this chapter or the next, just letting you know before you start asking plot questions.**

* * *

 **Arrangements**

Slowly, Derek comes into consciousness as the blackness fades away and light begins to filter in.

'Oh thank God!' he thought joyfully, 'it was all a dream.'

A strange clicking noise is made that seems to echo inside his head before he hears a familiar voice.

"I think he's coming around," a person says as the clicking continues.

' _Wait…is that Knott_?'

"Well physically he checks out," an older voice reports, "he's perfectly healthy."

"Aside from the fact that he's unconscious right?" asks Knott in turn.

"Well…yes I suppose," admits the other voice.

"Will he live or not?" This voice…it's just as familiar and yet…he can't quite place where he heard it from.

"He's fine," Knott says, "he just…blacked out…what exactly happened?"

"Wait," interrupts the older voice, "he's waking up."

Finally, Derek forces his eyes open and soon wishes that he hadn't.

A bright piercing light burns his eyes and he forces himself to look away. He then realizes he is on a cot inside a bland room with a multitude of vials and instruments spread out amongst the wall. And there standing by his lying form is his squad leader.

"Knott?" The uncertain Marine asks.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid," The Corporal says as he spreads out his arms dramatically.

"I thought you said he was alive," the unknown voice says, "how can someone die and return to life?"

Knott turns his gaze away from Derek and looks at someone not in view as he says, "it was a figure of speech, believe me if he did die and he did rise up I'd need to wrack him in the head and kill him again."

"Corporal please," the old voice pleads, "you're just confusing her."

Derek groggily props himself up on his elbows and turns to see who is speaking when he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder.

"Easy there boy," the person says, "no need to get excited."

Derek leans back a bit and then see that the person is the Camp medical doctor, Kaleb Iggulden. He is a man pressing into his sixties, way past the retirement age of an active battlefield doctor, but with docs being in such sort supply the UNSC is clinging onto whoever is left to fill up the missing ranks. The fact that he's a doctor speaks volume, technically speaking Kaleb is Army, a medic, not a Corpsman who serves alongside the Marines and the Navy. This is yet another running gag amongst the men, but they don't rib Kaleb about it too much due to his advance age and his ever helpful nature.

Kaleb is a nice guy from what Derek had gathered after his few brief meetings with the man. His hair has already turned white due to intense stress and fear during the days of war and his face is already looking like a worn mask which kind of scares the young man a little. It looks like he is already a hundred years old, but the young Marine dared not speak his own mind.

"What happened?" Derek finally asks as he shakes his head a little and rests a hand on his scalp, "I can't really…remember."

"Kid I swear if you keep forgetting things I'm going to have the doc look you over to make sure you don't have Alzheimer's," Knott says as he shakes a finger at the Marine as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

Derek ignored him and turned to the doctor for help.

Noting his look of distress, Kaleb says, "It appears before you collapsed you released too much carbon dioxide while also taking in too much oxygen which in turn caused your blood vessels to contract. This slowed the blood flow to your brain which caused your mind to mentally prepare itself for a brief period of inactivity."

Derek stares at the doctor for a moment before slowly turning his head back so he is looking at Knott again.

"What happened?" Derek repeats the question.

Knott crosses his arms over his chest and said, "You fainted."

Derek's eyes bulge at that.

"What!" he exclaims, "but I didn't…we don't…what?"

Knott shakes his head, "All I know is that you passed out, was lugged here and I was called over since your little rear end belonged to me. So know this, if you die, then that means more paper work for me so think twice before kicking the bucket."

"Thanks for your concern," Derek says with a shake of his head before looking back to the doctor.

"Who brought me here?" he asks.

The doc steps aside and said, "She did."

Derek feels his jaws drop and his eyes goggles at the person who is standing near the entrance of the room.

Alasha is standing there, gold plated and everything. Her arms are crossed and she is leaning forward slightly as she observes him from afar while her mandibles click together, causing Derek's skin to crawl as he watches the sharp fangs tapping each other. Her eyes still retains that gleam of curiosity, but a sixth sense is alerting Derek that she is feeling something else. Perhaps she is feeling unnerved, after all he did pass out from what everyone is saying.

With his mind registering that it is indeed the female alien, all the memories came back to him. The party, the video, the teasing and finally her.

He then feels his gut twist and anxiety grips his mind. He feels like he is starting to hyperventilate so he leans back on the little bed he is on as he tries to slow his rapidly beating heart. It's was all real, and she said that she was here to…to…

He covers his face in horror and slight disgust in himself as he moans.

"Oh no," he mumbles, "It wasn't a dream."

Knott noticed the little byplay that took place between the two and thus turned his attention to the alien woman in their midst. She didn't say much and despite the fact that it was her who brought him in here, he has a feeling that there is some kind of tension between the two. But how can that be? The kid has been here for only a few weeks and she is apparently a highly ranked individual if her golden armor is telling him anything. What could possibly be connecting the two?

It is then that Knott realizes he had yet to introduce himself to this person who may be insulted at not being so readily recognize.

Stepping forward, the Corporal holds out a hand towards the alien.

"Hi," he says, "Corporal Jacob Knott at your service ma'am."

The Sangheili regards the Corporal quietly, but reaches out and clasps the man's hand, her grasp is much more firmer now that she knows how this odd human ritual works. Knott on the other hand is slightly surprise she knows what the gesture meant and having his hand held by a being with razor sharp claws and immense strength doesn't make him feel any better either. However after a brief second, his hand was mercifully released and he resisted the urge check and make sure that there isn't a scratch on his skin.

"Greetings human," she says in return, "I'm Alasha Quas"

"Quas?" Knott asks with a quirk eyebrow before chuckling, "wow what a small world," he looks back towards Derek whose face is still covered, "how about that for a coincidence, huh Heath?"

Not waiting for a reply Knott turns back to Alasha, "believe it or not" he says in a teasing tone, "but this guy actually wanted to ask you something."

"He wishes to court me, yes?" Alasha asks.

"Yup," Knott answers with a grin, but then it drops as he shakes his head, "wait what?"

She turns her questioning gaze upon Knott as now, probably thinking that everyone has gone mad considering how often she needed to repeat herself.

"I said," she starts again slowly, "I have come here to accept his invitation of courtship."

Knott feels his jaw drop upon hearing this. He survived the war, seen a Spartan fight and was a part of the containment team at Voi during the Flood outbreak, but this easily surpasses all of them as being just plain weird.

A sly grin slowly forms on his mouth as he looks back at Derek who has by now sat back up and locks eyes with his Corporal.

"Don't," Derek says when he sees the gleam of amusement in Knott eyes.

Knott covers his mouth with a fist, but a small chuckle escapes.

"Please don't," Derek says in a small pleading voice.

"I'm sorry," giggles Knott, "It's just that…that…" he glances up at Alasha before coughing violently to cover his laughter, "she actually answered," he said through gritted teeth as tears of mirth threatens to break out.

"She has?" the doctor asks with raised eyebrows.

"You know!?" Derek all but shouts as he turned his stun eyes to Kaleb.

The doc shrugs in turn, "I think by this point everybody knows."

This is too much for the Marine Corporal as he releases a bark of laughter while slapping his knee and shakes his head in disbelief.

Derek is about ready to sock Knott when a loud rumble is made. All three humans' turns to the alien female who is standing there, only now her legs are in a braced position while her arms have dropped and are hovering close to her hips where a belt of weapons hung. It is then that Derek realizes that they are unarmed, if Alasha goes on a rampage then there will be nothing stopping her.

"As enjoyable it is to see how amusing you find me," she says as she glared daggers at Knott who instantly straightens up and wipes the smirk off his face, "I must receive my…suitor's response."

That single word however broke the deal as Knott covers his mouth with his hands and snorts loudly while bending over as he does so. Alasha was either fooled by the fake sneezed or she didn't care as her focus is put back on Derek. Truth be told, he squirms a little in his seat, being the center of attention of a deadly Sangheili female who is clearly ticked off isn't a comforting feeling.

It is because of that does he thinks about Alasha's words and realizes that there is no escaping this, he needs to give her an answer.

He gulps nervously as he looks at the alien in question. Her near glowing eyes are filled with annoyance and a bit of malice, the fact that her hands are just a hair's length away from an energy pistol doesn't help either.

However it is now that she feels his gaze upon her and she turns towards him. Their eyes locked and that alone nearly causes him to back out, it's as if there is a kind of power that is being radiated from her slit irises.

Finally he works it up and says, "Alasha I…I need to say no."

The air in the room was full off a nerve biting tension but now it is replaced with total and absolute silence. This atmosphere is worse than the last, then there was an eagerness to get things over with and to see what is about to be said. Now though…it's almost as if there is a disappointment in the air.

"You're…retracting your invitation?" Alasha asks. She doesn't sound upset but rather…concerned.

"Yes," Derek admits, "I'm sorry but I'm…I'm going to be busy that night," he jerks his chin up at Knott, "I was just informed I have a job I need to perform."

Knott blinks, taken off guard by becoming the center of the conversation.

"You have?" Alasha asks as she switches her gaze to the unfortunate Corporal.

"Uh…" Knott is silent before he finally catches on and nods his head, "Yeah, I need this idiot to wash out the latrines."

He then gives Derek a loathing look, "All the latrines, especially the ones here," he finishes with a wave around the medical facility

Derek cringles at the thought of such disgusting work, but nods nonetheless, if that's what it's going to take to get out of this mess.

An agitated snarl wakes him up again as the female suddenly begins pacing in the small space of the little room, occasionally snapping her mandibles together while murmuring something in her language. Without realizing it, the three humans huddle closer to each other around Derek's bed, each wondering if they're about to meet their unexpected demise.

However before any of them went to their knees to begin begging for their lives, the female looks back to Knott and speaks in a strain voice.

"Corporal…Not," she says as her mandibles comes closer to each other as she grinds her teeth together once more, "is it possible to have Derek released from his duties on the night of this intended courtship…please," she all but spits out.

Between an angry alien girl who is armed and his troublesome squad mate who got him in trouble in the first place, Knott immediately nods his head at the alien.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he bobs his head as he answers, but it slows as a thoughtful expression comes across his face. True this whole thing is Heath's fault, but there seems to be something…off here. Besides, it's his duty to make sure the Marines under his command are in fighting condition, though right now Knott would accept it if Derek was just barely breathing.

"If you don't mind me for asking, uh, ma'am," Knott says carefully, "but you don't really look…excited to be courted by this fool," he points at Derek.

"Hey!" shouts the undignified young man but Knott continues.

"Why do you want him to court you if you…don't want to?"

Alasha's anger disappears for a moment as she regards the human before looking back at Derek for a few seconds and then switching to Knott again.

"I will not lie," she sends a glare in Derek's direction, "he isn't my representation of a perfect male."

Derek squirms in his seated position again.

"However," here she breathes out heavily in a deflated fashion, "he is still a warrior and as such I cannot refuse him."

Derek's head suddenly jerks up at this, "What?" he questions, "Are you saying you are being forced into this?"

Alasha generally seems surprised by Derek's question, but she nods in confirmation, "seeing as how I'm a female and you are a male and a warrior, then you have greater authority than I," here a resentful approach takes over, "as such I must…pleasure you in whatever way that I can."

Derek feels his whole face changing colors right off the bat, he isn't sure if he's turning green, red, or paler. Knott though seems more intrigue by Alasha's words considering he isn't giving Derek a smirk.

"So you don't have a choice," Knott concludes.

Alasha doesn't answer, but she looks away and her whole demeanor seems to droop at this.

Derek instantly feels bad for her, she is a slave to her people's laws in a male dominated society where her matter of opinion means nothing. He does believe a man has a responsibility in taking care of his girl, but not by completely taking over their lives. Back home his dad may have been the tough guy of the household but it was his mother who was laying down the laws.

"But why don't we just cancel?" Derek asks.

Alasha looks up at him and her eyes once again narrows.

"Why?" she demands, "do you find me unattractive?"

Derek isn't sure if she is just frustrated with the whole situation or if it's common for girls on this planet to have mood swings as well, but he tries his best to answer while his face heats up.

"N-no," he stutters, "I mean…well…you do have a nice figure," he finally blurts out before looking away and waits to be shot dead.

However his words causes Alasha to briefly lose her anger as her eyes widens at that.

"You…are pleased by my…appearance?" she asks in a disbelieving voice, "an alien?"

Derek slowly looks back up while rubbing the back of his head, "well…yeah," he admits as he looks her in the eye, "I mean…yeah."

She stares at him with spread mandibles and wide eyes before looking away quickly, but Derek is sure he saw the side of her face turn indigo. Is that a blush?

"Alright settle down love birds," Knott says in his military serious voice as he looks to the female, "Look, Alasha, what the idiot is trying to say is if you don't want to go on a date with him, then you don't have to, where's the problem in that?"

Alasha still seems a little put off from Derek's early comment, but she pulls herself together to answer in a neutral voice.

"It's not that simple," she explains, "if a courtship is ended before it even begins then that means there is something wrong with the female of their Keep and this could ward away other potential suitors."

"Ugh," says a disgusted Knott as he slaps his face and rubs his forehead as he enters into deep thought.

"What if the male that is courting you gets sick or something?" questions Derek, "isn't that an exception?"

"Some males may blame the female for making them ill even before they enter into an intimate relationship," Alasha explains as a bit off her aggravation returns.

"You got to be kidding me," Derek mumbles.

"Yeah," Knott agrees, "and here I thought your excuse was lame."

"Hey!"

Knott ignores Derek again as he goes back to Alasha, "so if this idiot doesn't take you out then you're Keep suffers a loss of honor?"

"I have a name you know," Derek voices as he gives Knott a loathing look.

"Yeah but until you make up for your mistake you are henceforth known as idiot," Knott says with a dismissal wave of his hand.

Alasha watches this barter between the two squad mates before answering Knott's question.

"Indeed," she says with a bow of her head, "should anything go amiss while we're courting…then my Keep will suffer for it."

"Can't someone stop it?" Derek asks with a bit of desperation laced in his voice, "What about your dad?" When he is met with a blank look he elaborates, "Your father, the Keep Lord?"

She shakes her head again, "Normally he would, but he is away on a journey to negotiate with the region's Kaidon and will not be returning any time soon."

"What of your mother then?" Knott asks, "Can't she do something?"

Alasha grows quit as she looks down at the floor. Before she had looked sad, now…she looks downright depressed.

"My mother…is dead," she finally voices.

There's a stillness in the room before Derek says, "I'm sorry."

She looks up at him with a bit of her now renowned hostility, "why? What are you sorry for?"

For the first time since they met, Derek doesn't feel afraid of the female as he shrugs his shoulders, "for your loss, I know it's probably of no comfort, but I'm acknowledging I really am sorry for the pain you're suffering."

She watches him closely, "have you lost your mother?"

He is surprised by the question, nevertheless he shakes his head, "No, but I lost my great-grandmother recently, and that really was a blow to my core, someone who I thought would always be around is suddenly gone…people are telling you to move on, but…you just can't," here he looks down, "it's hard to move on when someone you love is gone."

"Yes," Alasha says in a breathless tone as she now looks at the human with greater interest.

"Oh for the love of-" Knott shakes his head, "you two are really made for each other aren't you?" he asks as he looks between the human and Sangheili.

Alasha makes a strange strangled sound in her throat before she turns away from them, but Derek is sure it is because she is blushing again.

"Well that looks like that's it."

The three of them lightly jumps upon hearing this and turns to the Doc who has been watching the whole process from the sidelines, his silence has caused the Marines and Sangheili to forget he was there.

Upon seeing everyone staring at him, Doc merely shrugs his shoulders, "Well if the courtship can't be stopped without trouble brewing for the Keep and since these two seems to be already off to a good start," here the supposed couple in question blushes furiously, "they have to go."

Knott slowly scratches his stubble chin, "I suppose that would make sense, there's no other way out of this," he sighs, "and no doubt if the Keep does lose respect because of this mess then they will no doubt blame us humans for it."

"See?" Doc asks, "That will undo all the work we have done to better the alliance and may even spark a war."

War? Because of him? Derek feels like he is going to pass out again.

"So that is it then," Knott says as he looks between Alasha and Derek, "you two better get your best fit clothes cleaned, you're going to the ball."

"A what?" Alasha questions.

Before Knott could answer there is a loud thud heard beside him and he turns to find that Derek has fainted once more.

* * *

 **I just wish to say I did lose my great grandmother a year ago but I still miss her. Doctors told her she was going to pass away in 2011 but she made it another three years before passing. She was a strong woman both in body and in faith who grew up during tough times not long after the Navajo (Native Americans) were subjugated by the government not long after the turn of the 19** **th** **century. Despite that she raised good kids and through them grandchildren before we came along, her great grandkids. She passed away at home, preferring to spend her final hours there on her land then the unfamiliar hospital she has been to. To this day I still miss her and even now I feel an ache right now as I think of her, but I know she is still with me wherever I go and I hope to honor her by following her examples as I get ready to begin my own life.**

 **I intend for most of these chapters to be short, again just something for my own amusement, but the next chapter will be long but finals is coming up. I also wish to update Unexpected Alliance before I do this next chapter so we'll see how long this shall take me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be short, but I hope you will enjoy it**

* * *

 **Preparations**

Slap.

"Ow!" Derek cries from the rude awakening, "what the-"

Slap.

"Ow! Hey!"

Slap.

"Quit it!"

Slap.

"Uh Knott," somebody speaks up, "I think he's awake."

Knott slaps Derek one more time before stepping away and shrugs, "Just making sure."

Derek utter curses underneath his breath as he sits up. He is in a different location again, this time he is back in the barracks lying on his designated cot. Knott is there, but after a quick sweep he sees that Alasha isn't present nor is doc Kaleb.

Instead the room is filled with Marines, or to be more precise, his squad.

Private First Class James Tray is seated on his foot locker poistioned not too far from Derek's bunk. He and Derek were the "green" Marines that had arrived a few weeks ago, he looks just as wide eyed as anyone else in the room.

Laying on her cot a few feet away is Sergeant Mi-Cha Chang or "Mi" as the others called her. She is currently reading a Star Magazine, but every so often her eyes flick over in his direction, obviously curious in what is happening.

Also present is Corporal Jade Koklas from last night's party, the apparent culprit who covered his chest in glitter. There are bags under her eyes and she is leaning heavily against the far wall while trying to focus on Derek and all that is happening around her.

Lastly is Staff Sergeant Jonah Peterson, a professional Marine in public, but at night he's an unregistered party animal. Is he here out of coincidence or did Knott tell him of how Derek could be the main reason why humanity and Sanghelios would go to war again?

Derek wonders if he's coming down with something as he feels his stomach churn at that notion. He gets nervous for breaking one of his mother's dishes, no telling how his body will react if he causes the next great human conflict.

"Alright then," Knott says as he claps his hands together, "now that we're all here, we have a big mission we need to get prepped for."

"A mission?" Tray asks and perks up, instantly excited. The others though frowns at this. They haven't had a briefing or seen anything suspicious around camp to suggest such a thing. Any military action would arouse the Sangheili suspicions and cause trouble.

"That's right," Knott confirms with a nod before turning back to the group, "and that mission is," he pauses before holding his hands out towards Derek in a presenting sort of way, "is to make this idiot look desirable."

"What!?" Derek shouts as he sits up straight only to double over when he feels his stomach protesting at the sudden movement.

"Wait, wait, wait a moment now," Jonah says as he holds out his hand and makes a 'slow down' gesture, "please don't tell me this is a joke Knott, I have some papers I needed to get signed."

"I thought you hated paperwork," Jade says as she looks at the Staff Sergeant.

Jonah's shoulders droops as he nods his head, "thanks for reminding me."

"Alright, look kiddies," Knott addresses them, "I admit, this very well be mission impossible here-"

"Hey!" shouts Derek again, but Knott continues on, "but if we don't do this, there will be dire consequences."

"Such as?" Mi asks sarcastically as she lays her magazine down and looks fully at Knott.

"How does The Covenant War part two sounds to you?" Knott asks in a deadpan voice.

He is met with blank stares and bewilderment before Jonah speaks for all of them, "I'm not following."

"It's all very simple," Knott explains as he points to Derek, "remember this guy posting a video on the military net asking the Keep Lord's daughter out to the ball?"

Tray snickers, which Knott took for confirmation as he concludes.

"Well she answered with a yes."

"Wait," Jade holds up her hands, "what?"

"She saw the video apparently," Knott clarifies, "and since Derek is a guy and a 'Warrior'," he makes air quotes with his fingers, "then she cannot refused since on this planet guys are the dominant species."

"Hold on, hold on a second," Mi demands as she sits up, "you're telling me Derek," she points at the indicated Marine, "Green, baby-face Derek, is taking a monster of a woman out to a Marine ball?"

"I don't have a baby face," Derek defends himself before becoming self-conscious as he looks away from the group, "but uh…yeah, I am."

There is a moment of silence before everyone present, minus Derek and Knott, busts out laughing. Tray is holding his sides while Jade slides down the wall and sits on the floor. Even Mi has to grab the side of her cot to keep herself standing as she bends over with the laughs while Jonah shakes his head at Derek's misfortune. Even Knott allows another chuckle to escape while Derek resists the urge to grab his blanket and hide underneath it.

"That's priceless," Jade declares as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I admit," Knott says with a grin, "that can get anyone laughing," his smiles disappears as he speaks, "but seriously, she accepted and we have to help hot shot here," another gesture at Derek, "to look his best."

Tray furrows his browse at this before leaning in a little, "Why?" A small grin breaks forth, "Not that I agree with this whole situation, but why do we need to help Derek with his," Tray giggles to himself before saying, "date?"

"Because," Knott says in slow and delicate voice as if he is speaking to a child, "if little Derek here Break's his girlfriend's heart, then her daddy in turn will snap our spines and so continues Armageddon on humanity," he finishes with a smile, "is that enough of a reason?"

All the grins slowly morphs into frowns of thoughtfulness. True this was all funny when it was meant as a joke, but now, thinking of it on the large scale that Knott is putting it on, they realize they might be in trouble here.

"Sounds like it's not worth the risk," Jade finally says, "call a rain day."

"I can't," Derek says with a shake of his head, "to do so will cause the Keep Lord to lose respect because I'm basically saying there is something wrong with his daughter."

"But you're human," Mi points out, "why would your words matter in alien politics?"

"After idiot here took another nap," Knott jerks his chin at Derek, "his date, Alasha, told me since the Arbiter is pushing for human delegates to be heard, that also opens the way for us men," here he thumps his chest with a fist, "to gain some social power."

"Yeah but still," Mi continues, "is our words really going to mean that much?"

"Alasha doesn't want to risk it," Knott elaborates, "she says even though Sanghelios is united, the Keep Lords still have feuds among them, if someone, like a so called warrior for example, says that there is something wrong with a woman than it becomes all but law. This Keep has a lot of enemies apparently and they will jump at any opportunity to exploit the Quas family, including this little unique situation right here."

"Like in the middle ages," pipes up Tray, "like with castles and stuff, right?"

"Sure kid," Knott says with a roll of his eyes, "like the middle ages, with castles, energy swords and freaking laser turrets capable of melting a man in a mere second."

The overstated description causes the young man to flinch slightly at the words.

"So," Jonah drawls out, "this little date will either make or break the alliance, right?"

"You got it," Knott says with a thumbs up.

"And…" Jade draws out as she looks among the Marines, "what is it that you want us to do about it?"

"Well look at him," Knott points out Derek, "Alasha said so herself, he isn't the ideal perfect man is he?"

"Among aliens or humans?" Mi asks.

"Both."

"Hey!" shouts Derek, "I'm in pretty decent shape if I do say so myself."

"Uh huh," Mi says as she folds her arms and looks Derek up and down, "and how many dates have you had hot shot?"

Derek suddenly becomes quiet, causing the silence to draw out over a few seconds.

"Well this doesn't bode well," Jade comments.

Brushed by the words, Derek reports, "Two, I had two dates."

"Two," Mi says as she nods her head slowly, "and how old are you?"

"…nineteen."

Mi smirks, "Well you're practically a man on the prowl aren't you?"

"It's not my fault," Derek defends as his face heats up, "I grew up on a farm, miles away from civilization ok. When you help out on a farm you don't exactly have a lot of time one hand."

"Alright settle down farmer Brown," Knott waves a hand at him before looking back at the team, "well? What do you suggest?"

"Long term?" Jade asks, "Perhaps a bit more muscles could help."

"Good, good and all," Knott acknowledges, "but the dance is tomorrow, what can we do in that time?"

"I don't know," Tray says with a shrug, "there's really not much wrong from what I can see."

"Really?" demands Mi, "I can give a list of things we could work on."

"Great," Knott says, "such as?"

"Clothes," Mi starts to list off, "taste in food, haircut, body odor-"

"What!?" asks Derek.

"Now hold on there," Jonah says as he rubs his chin while in thought, "that makes sense, I mean, Sangheilis have a greater sense of smell right?"

"True," Knott says with a nod, "if there's anything we can start on, it could probably be that."

Derek slowly shakes his head, "there has to be a way out of this nightmare."

"Can you think of any?" Knott demands, "I'm all ears for any kind of suggestion."

The young Marine is quiet for a while before he shrugs, "maybe I can say I couldn't go because I was shot in the foot."

Knott blinks before looking down at the floor, but sees that Derek's feet are whole.

"Who shot you in the foot?" Knott asks.

"You did," before he could question it, Derek stands up and takes his Magnum from his holster and presents it to Knott while he looks away with his eyes shut tight, "now hurry and shoot before I change my mind."

Knott eyes widens in surprise as he steps away from Derek, "I'm not going to shoot you-"

"I will!" Jade suddenly declares as she pulls out her own magnum, pulls the hammer back and points it at Derek, only she is aiming at his chest and not his foot.

"Wait!" Mi suddenly launches herself forward and rams her body against Jade's, causing the gun to go off. The shot goes wide and instead of hitting Derek, it sails pass him and buries itself in the floor between Jonah's own two feet.

The Staff Sergeant swore as he quickly backtracks but in his haste he trips over someone's duffle bag and lands with a heavy thud on the floor.

Everyone jumps from the chaos and the bang that the bullet caused as they back away from the woman with the weapon.

However Mi whips the Magnum out of Jade's hand and staggers away from her while she was panting heavily.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She screams, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Sorry," Jade says and gave them a cheesy smile, "I think I'm still a little woozy from last night."

"No kidding?" Jonah asks as he stands up while rubbing his head, "I thought it was Derek that we were trying to kill."

"No one," Mi growls out, "is killing this coward."

She suddenly turns on her heel and marches towards Derek with the gun in hand. Sensing her hostility, Knott and Tray retreats farther back away from Derek as if he had a contagious disease. On his part, Derek backs away desperately until Mi's arm shot out and grabs him before pulling him close. He is a few inches taller than Mi is, but her holding a gun made her look a lot more intimidating.

"Listen kid," she snarls, reminding Derek of Alasha at that moment, "I don't care one little bit about the Sangheilis, my vote in the matter is nuke them while we have the chance." Derek noticed she gripped the gun tightly after saying that and he feels sweat starting to break out on his brow.

"But," He looks back into her fiery eyes as she leans closer to him and speaking softly, "you know what I hate more than aliens?"

Derek gulps as he stutters, "Uh…a Marine who does stupid things?" he ends with a hesitant grin.

There is the click of the handgun being loaded while she pulls him closer and whispers into his ear, "guys, who stand up girls just for laughs."

Derek blinks before pulling away from her, "Hold on, this is completely off subject, I don't want to-"

He is cut off when the muzzle of the handgun is pushed against his throat. His eyes widen in alarm as he looks around the barracks, silently pleading for someone to save him. However all the Marines continue to watch in frozen horror of a possible murder about to be taken place, Jade is even leaning forward with her eyes bright and alert as if this is some sort of messed up movie. Is she really that far gone?

"Listen Heath," Mi breathes out, "Everyone here, and probably everyone in the galaxy, is laughing at this girl because of what you did," she starts poking him with the Magnum, "not because of Knott's liquor," another poke, "not because of her," poke again, "but because of you."

She steps back and lowers the gun, "Is it really fair for her to be humiliated, not once but twice because she had a nitwit like you? Have you even stopped to consider what will happen to her if you weasel out of this?"

She points the gun towards the wall, in the direction of the Keep, "this isn't high school, she's not going to be able to brush it off, especially when the whole military net is aware of her," Mi looks him dead in the eye, "her people, her very future, could have been ruined because of you and you think just because you're scared that justifies you ruining her like this?"

Derek opens his mouth but no words came out. What can he say? He guess in a way…he really was being selfish. Ever since this whole mess began he has been trying like mad to stop it, not for Alasha but for his own sake, his own self. He never once considered how Alasha would be feeling about this or how it would be affecting her. He doesn't believe he's a scumbag like Mi apparently believes he is, yet right now…he is starting to wonder about that himself.

Still…

"I…" Derek finally finds his voice, "I understand Mi, but I just don't want to…to…"

"Take it too far?" Knott asks.

Derek feels his face turning red again, but bobs his head in confirmation.

"Then don't," Jonah injects, "honestly it doesn't sound like she is really thrilled to be going out with you so don't make it into a bigger issue, just take her out, give her food, dance, mingle, then get her back home before her daddy starts getting suspicious."

"Not exactly how I would put it," Mi says as she removes the clip from the magnum and releases the round that was in the chamber, "but yeah," she turns to Derek and nods, "just do that at the very least and then you're a free man afterwords."

Derek only nods at this. The way they were talking, thinking about what was at stake…it really is starting to feel like a mission.

"Alright then," Knott gains their attention once more, "perfect, now even though Heath here is going to be the daughter's ray of sunshine, we still have to help him."

"Help him with what?" Tray asks curiously.

"We need to keep tabs on the others," Knott explains, "there's a lot of Marines here with bad blood between them and the Sangheilis, I'm sure word may spread about what is happening and a lot of people won't be happy about it," he pauses to look at Jonah and Tray, "so we're going to act as body guards around Heath and his date, if someone gets too crazy, we need to either get the lovebirds out of there or escort the disrupter outside."

"There has to be over a hundred guys here," Jonah reasons, "how do you suggest we act as bodyguards against that?"

"Go to Command?" Tray asks in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"No good" Knott shakes his head, "they might want to cancel the date or worse, postpone the ball and then we'll have a small riot. Marines are your best friends or your worst enemies after all."

Jonah shakes his head, "The way you're making it sound it's almost like we're taking part in something illegal," he suddenly smiles, "boy what a thrill."

"Do you know anyone who could help?" Knott questions the Staff Sergeant, "people who could side with us and help keep the peace?"

Jonah shrugs, "a few, not too willing but if we use the right words then they'll get it."

"There's no way to keep this from command though," Mi interrupts, "especially since there will be officers at the dance."

"So either way we'll be discovered," Jade states.

Knott sighs before answering, "Right…we better get our story straight then."

"We're going to tell them?" Derek asks in a fearful tone. Telling his Commanding Officer he's going to have a highly ranked alien princess for a date isn't something he is very eager to talk about.

"Not until tomorrow," Knott assures him, "by then it will be too late to do anything about it, they have to go with it."

Mi shakes her head, "You're devious Corporal, why were you never promoted?"

"Because I wanted to do some good in the world Sergeant," Knott replies with a smile before saying, "now we should probably get Derek ready-"

"On it!" Jade suddenly jumps up and grabs Derek's shoulder and starts tugging him along.

"By the time I'm through, you'll be irresistible Heath," she says gleefully.

"Are you serious!?" Derek demands a she tries to struggle out of her hold on him, "a minute ago you were trying to kill me!"

"You suggested it," she says smugly, "now let's get you cleaned up."

"But the dance isn't until tomorrow night!"

Jade sighs, "I know, twenty four hours? Well I guess I can at least get you to look presentable by then."

"Hey!" but by that time she already pulled him out of the barracks and starts dragging him towards the showers.

* * *

 **I'm going to set a poll that will ask if you would like to see things from Alasha's point of view or just Derek's, please vote on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this seems rush but I just wanted to get this done, one more chapter after this before the Date chapter (or chapters I guess)**

* * *

 **Insanity**

"Why was it urgent for you to speak with the humans?" Minor Calron asks as he drives them back to the Keep.

"If you value your life don't ask me that again," Alasha growls a warning.

However her hearts sinks when Calron snorts in a way to hide his laughter. Even when she is wearing her armor that was specifically designed for war she doesn't gain much respect from the guards.

This is probably why she was more comfortable being with the humans, only they show respect. Or rather fear.

She frowns a little as she ponders about the male she had encountered, her current suitor apparently.

When she had heard the invitation she was humiliated. Not only was her suitor a alien, but his sanity seems to be slipping. He wasn't wearing any upper garments, was covered in glowing particles and even had a daze expression on his face as if he wasn't aware of where he was or even what he was doing. His slurred speech, introduction and proposal was further indication that he was not speaking from a clear mind.

She wanted to kill the human who had showed her the "video" as he had called it, believing that this was some form of an elaborate jest. After some assurance that the invitation was genuine, she had no choice but to give her answer.

She wears a scowl as she remembers the feeling all too well. It has been a long time since she was courted by a male and had enjoyed it. All of her suitors were either clueless or cared more for their own opinions, making sure that they enjoyed themselves and not her. Her favorite courter was a male who would take her to different places whenever he travels, at least then she revel in the elaborate new locations. It was better than having to listen to a male boast about his past feats and expecting her to accompany him to bed. Such occasions were few and far in between.

She doesn't know how it is that human's court, but she was expecting him to claim dominance over her or act arrogantly especially when he made it clear that he was a warrior.

Or at least he is supposed to be, she has never seen a warrior "faint" before and wonders if this is common amongst humans.

However his actions, his thoughts and his manners all caught her off guard. He respectfully introduce himself to her, he was careful with his words and when she showed her discontentment at being watched so closely he relented and apologized.

She had never experience this before, a male who seems so genuine towards her and that was before she made reference to her acceptance of courtship. A acceptance that he answered with by passing out.

After he lost consciousness the first time she was forced to carry him to his healers. He was light and wasn't much trouble but was still hindering nonetheless. As she had carried him in her arms, she had a better look at him and whiffs of his scent. He smelled of dirt, vegetation and a natural musk that was plain alien to her.

His appearance was also unique and spell bounding. Humans came in different shapes and colors, and this one was different form the ones she usually sees. His skin is deeply pale while his body is lean, but still possess some muscles. His lost his helmet at one point and this allowed her to see that his hair was a light yellow which was cut short to the point that she was able to see the scalp. And his eyes were blue, like the rest of his body it was soft in color but it doesn't possess the hardness or the recognizable spark of a self-loving male. He was a new and unique person altogether, new unexplored territory that no Sangheili has ever experience before.

To say that she wasn't curious about the human would be a lie, however she would have preferred to know the male better before being asked to be courted. Then again she isn't sure if she would have even dreamed of being courted by a creature of another world. The reality of her current situation is still unbelievable to her.

Finally they arrived before the gates of the Keep and waited a moment before they slowly open to allow them in.

She dismounts from the vehicle.

"Return this to its designated building and return to your duties," she orders the Minor.

The blue Sangheili glowers, but nods in acknowledgement before he drives away

It isn't until she is alone did Alasha allows herself to release a heavy sigh as she places a hand against the gate and lean heavily on it for a moment so that she could gather her strength. Trying to maintain a strong and certain appearance is taking a larger toll on her than she originally thought. The heavy suit of armor isn't helping either.

She is almost embarrassed to admit it, but this is only the second time she has ever worn it aside from when she first received it as a gift upon becoming a woman. When she entered maturity she was supposed to look after her own well-being which included ensuring that she continues to hone her muscles. She however all but disregarded her previous exercises and now she is regretting it. The armor was barely tolerable then, but now she is barely able to wear it for more than a few units without feeling winded. Even her human suitor didn't look to be overburden with his armor, then again hers was much more…excessive than his.

Finally after feeling ready, she stands up tall and presses her hand against the wooden frame and the doors open.

As she enters she glances out of the corner of her eye and spots the gate master standing not too far away from her with an energy spike held at the ready in his hand. However he relaxes upon seeing it was her and bows his head respectfully towards her. She gives a brief nod before hurrying across the threshold.

On most days she would have enjoyed coming in through the side door, when she isn't in much of a hurry and walk calmly through the garden, especially when the weather is as fine as this.

Today however is not one for relaxation as she was all but fast marches through the trail, not even bothering to smell the beautiful fragrance the plants were emitting. As she walks she could hear the clash of wooden sticks smashing into one another, occasionally accompanied with a male roaring instructions, indication that the daily combat lessons for the younglings are still in progress.

She reaches the back entrance of her Keep and enters. Her feet claps against the floor as she walks through her large home. She moves through the dining area where her family would normally eat, but for now it is empty. The thought of her eating alone again that night is a depressing one, but she tries to keep her head held high as she reaches the staircase and begins her ascendance.

She stops twice due to the bulk of her armor and pants lightly as she leans against the railing, not at all worried of falling considering the height wouldn't harm her. Still, she must remain as poised as possible.

As if to reaffirm that thought she hears the sound of guards walking in formation and she immediately stands up and steps to the side. A few moments later, a small crowd of warriors file pass her. They maintain the emotionless face that many warriors sports and aside from them bowing their heads and a few words of acknowledgment, they retain their harden personalities.

As they move past her, Alasha found herself comparing the Sangehilis to the humans that she had encountered not too long ago. The evaluation almost causes her to laugh despite the peril of her absurd situation.

The humans were an energetic species, or at least the ones she had met earlier. They didn't strike her as fearsome warriors, more like cheerful commoners and if she dare say it they were acting almost like children. How many summers are they? They were only serious when she was frustrated and angry, other than that they laughed and showed fear. She was initially enraged when one of them, Knott if she remembers correctly, openly laughed at her before swapping insults with his comrade, Derek. She had thought they were ignoring her like most males would, but for some reason this was different. Though she wasn't directly involved in the conversation, she still felt included in the friendly barter in some strange way.

Finally returning to her senses and seeing that the guards have passed, she quickens her haste to her chambers near the top of the fortress. She reaches her family's living space and walks to her door. She presses a hand against the portal's controls and a moment later it opens before her.

She walks in and closes it behind her. Only then does she allow herself to release the heavy breath that she has been holding as she looks the room over.

It is empty aside from her wardrobe, table of possessions and bed. One side of the room was a glass wall with a portal that opens out to a terrace that gives her a nice view of the village and the hill where the humans were stationed.

She walks towards her bed and lays down with a sigh of relief as she lies on her back and stretches out her body. She rubs her temples with one hand while the other removes her golden helmet and puts it beside her.

What a mess.

The Keep's respect is in danger and the only way to save it is for her to be courted by a human.

Humiliation doesn't come close to describing what she is feeling. She is also fueled by ager. Why did this happened? How could the human be so stupid? And why did he decide to take leave of his senses on the day that her father isn't here to dissolve the matter?

She had wondered about contacting him, but decided against it. Unless the Keep is under attack there is no need to summon her father back, especially with him discussing the Quas Clan's future. She knew what must be done in order to preserve their honor…as well as her and her sister's virtue.

Here she looks out the window and strains her hearing to listen as the younglings outside continue their drills.

'Guisha,' she thinks to herself, 'what will you think of me when you learn of our connection? What would you do in my position?'

Normally siblings would stick together, not knowing who their father is but still have a relationship with other family members. Alasha's and Guisha on the other hand are in a different situation. Many summers had passed before Guisha was born so she would still be a child when Alasha is proclaimed to be the Keep Lord's daughter. In order to keep the age old tradition of Younglings beginning their lives equally, Alasha wasn't allowed to acknowledge her blood relations with Guisha.

Even at a young age Alasha notice this suspicious act but remained silent and agreed to honor the Keep's decision. Sometimes she played it in her mind that there was a chance she was related directly to the Quas family and soon she was proven correct. Now she is living as the only known child of the Keep while Guisha remains oblivious to her inheritance. Guisha will become a woman after the next summer though and then she will be told of her bloodline. Would she be overjoyed or angry?

Most likely she'll be glad that she and Alasha are related. Though she never revealed their lineage, Alasha made sure she was one of Guisha's closest friends and had watched over her throughout the years. She has even planned Guisha's coming of age festival when it will be revealed that she too is the daughter of the Keep Lord, she'll make sure all of Guisha's favorite dishes will be made and that she will be presented with a special gift.

Guisha is a nice and wonderful girl, respectful, but also tough and highly defensive. She would make a fine Keep Mistress one day. Which is why Alasha has agreed to this outrageous courtship.

True, her own reputation is endangered but so is every other female who is born within the Keep, including Guisha. She as well as Alasha will be dotted upon the most as potential mates for powerful Keeps throughout Sanghelios, but their reputation and chances of securing a stable life will be severely damaged if someone, particularly a male warrior, proclaims any of them as unfit mates.

This brings her back to the human in question and instantly she feels her blood boiling.

Derek Heath. Odd. Strange. Human. Alien. She isn't sure which she loathes more.

At least he knows not to stare at her. She has no idea how many times her past suitors would just gaze upon her body and made her uncomfortable, so she is happy that for once she could scare the male into behaving.

Still... aside from that there was nothing really wrong with him…as far as she can tell.

As was observed earlier he seems to lack confidence, intelligence and the usual sway of a male from a noble linage.

What linage is he from? Is he a noble or a peasant?

He is evidently fearful of her so she shouldn't fear him attacking her. He may not be powerful but he still has training and she has learned from her old drilling that any being, even if he's a fool, can be dangerous if trained correctly. Same for his allies as well, she shouldn't rule them out as non-threatening either despite the fact that they seem to lack the discipline that is usually hammered into a Sangheili during their young training days.

She gives a small smirk; she is preparing herself mentally for a battle than for a night of courting. What should she expect? Knott said they would feast and…dance.

She ponders that word, what does it mean to dance? To what is it entitling? She has been taught a…way to seduce males with the movement of her hips but she definitely doesn't want to do that in public, especially for her human partner.

She sighs in agitation. This is all new to her so she really have no idea what to expect. She just hopes that the human will remember his place and won't attempt anything disgusting. She'll just need to stay aloof and threatening to further discourage him.

A frown soon draws her mandibles together.

She is planning on using threats and fear on her suitor. As amusing as it is to finally have some advantage over a male is this…right? True her past courting partners were rude and deserved her wraith, but what about this male? So far he has merely stared and fainted, but could she blame him for that?

This fainting business seems to be a natural occurrence considering how the humans treated it as non-life threatening.

As for the staring…she suddenly feels quite warm and can tell her cheeks are flushing as she remembers what he said.

 _'You have a nice figure_ …'

True more than one male has paid her a compliment, but they were usually tied in with an invitation or desire for her to mate. She likes the comments but when they are obnoxious and are said with the expectancy for her to give something in return the words loses all forms of affection.

Derek on the other hand, she could almost sense it, that he has no such thoughts on his mind when he told her of his opinion. True she has been admired before, but rarely has she heard the sincerity behind the words. She had never truly thought of herself as being beautiful despite the fact that she concentrated on keeping an active body, but the males obviously has seen otherwise.

So why did it take a human's words to finally have her considering the possibility that she is beautiful? As far as she can tell there is a large difference between her and a human female. Was he just being courteous? But she sensed him telling the truth, so what does it all mean?

Absentmindedly, towards the back of her mind, she wonders what the human is doing now.

* * *

"Wow," Knott says as he looks Derek up and down as the young Marine returns freshly washed in clean camo-pants and a standard olive green t-shirt, "you cleanup good."

Before Derek could answer, Mi slinks up behind him and sniffs from the small of his back all the way up to his neck, causing the young man to shiver violently from the action.

"Smells good too," she practically purrs with half lidded eyes, that alone made Derek flush a darker shade, "I'm actually impressed Jade."

"Thanks, but he's not perfect," Jade says with a look of disappointment on her face, "if only we had time to get him tanned."

"I'll say," Jonah concurs, "he looks like a fish out of water."

"Ha-ha," Derek sarcastically as he crosses his arms and tries to ignore the others as they crowd around him like predators around their prey, "I'm not that bad."

"We can try make-up," Tray suggests. Derek couldn't tell if he's being serious or not.

"Hmm," Knott thinks to himself before shaking his head, "probably not, be a bit embarrassing if the mascara starts running when he sweats."

For a moment Derek wonders if he heard correctly, "When I sweat?"

"Dude, you're not exactly Mr. Smooth when it comes to Alasha," Knott points out, "you fainted in her presence. Twice."

Derek doesn't move for a moment before finally shrugging his shoulders. No argument there he supposes.

"Still," he starts off again, "don't you think it's…unnecessary for me to get ready _this_ early?"

"Can't chance it kid," Mi answers with a smirk, "we need to make sure you're squeaky clean," she turns to Jade, "you made sure he wiped all his crevices right?"

Derek flinches at the words, "No," he states firmly, "no she didn't, I did all the 'scrubbing' myself. She just locked me in the showers with over a dozen different shampoo brands, and I had like only five minutes to wash myself!"

"Well get used to it," Jade retorts, "I'd suggest you clean yourself like that until the ball tomorrow, maybe three times before evening."

"Three times?" asks an incredulous Derek, "I'm lucky to get one a week!"

"Maybe Knott can bribe some officer to give Heath unlimited shower time for the next day," Mi thinks out loud.

Knott raises an eyebrow, "Me? Bribe an officer? With what? I got nothing."

"What about that secret batch of moonshine you're making?" the female Marine suggests.

Instantly the Corporal's eyes widens while his jaw drops open as he sputters out, "How do you know about-uh-cough-cough," he began coughing fiercely as he turns away from the others, trying his hardest not to look anyone in the eye.

Mi rolls her eyes at this, "And you were telling the kid he wasn't Mr. Smooth."

"Okay…" Derek says uncertainly, "what else can be done?"

Everyone falls silent as they slowly look among themselves, silently thinking. What could be done? What can they do?

"What about dinner?" Tray voices.

Jonah shakes his head, "Dinner is provided Private," he tells the kid, "We got that covered."

"No wait," Mi voices, "He's onto something."

"He is?" Jonah asks.

"I am?" Tray asks as well, sounding just as surprised.

"Yes," Mi says with a nod, "she's nothing short of royalty right? Ergo, she should have her own special dish."

"Like what?" Knott asks after regaining his composure, "I don't know about you two girls, but the only thing us guys know how to cook are MRE's."

"I don't think MRE's are even cooked Knott," Tray voices out.

"Not the point," the Corporal mutters in response.

Jonah raises his hand and says, "I know how to cook chicken."

Derek gives a helpless shrug, "I only know how to make stew."

Knott looks at Derek out of the corner of his eyes with a hitched brow, "Really? How?"

"Just heat up water and throw stuff in it," Derek answers truthfully. Knott for his part just rolled his eyes.

"No we need something more than regular food," Mi continues as she rubs her chin, "something…extravagant."

"I got it!" Jade voice but instead of explaining, she grabs Derek by the arm and starts dragging him out of the barracks again, "Come on Heath, there's someone you need to speak to."

"Can't you just let go and I'll walk there?" Derek asks as he tries not to trip as he is yanked through the doorway.

"Where's the fun in that?" is the only response he gets from the female Marine.

* * *

 **I'm also sorry it's been a while and I plan on describing the Sangheili castle in detail later in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for long wait, due to finals and recent developments I may not be online for a while. The date will take place next chapter so please be patient, I know the anticipation is getting to me as well.**

* * *

 **Arrangements**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"…please?"

"I said no!" Derek ducks as a boot sails over him, barely missing his head, "end of discussion Private so don't even try it."

"Come on," Derek looks back up at the man he is speaking to, "I need your help."

In response, Corporal Donovan de Cruz hops onto his cot, takes out his data pad and started flipping through it in an attempt to ignore Derek. For the past five minutes Derek has been in Donovan's designated barracks, pleading with him to help Derek on his…date. The word still causes the young Private to shiver a little.

"I seriously need your help," Derek continues, "you used to be the chef at Le…le…le loo?"

"Loo?" de Cruz looks at him with obvious offense, "its Le Lieu boy! That was probably the best place to eat on Jericho VII!"

"Exactly," Derek rushes on, hoping to move the conversation past his bad translation, "that was like a five star restaurant right? And you were one of the cooks-"

" _The_ cook," De Cruz interrupts with passion in his eye, "it was a dream, a hard worked one mind you." He sighs as he looks past Derek, slipping into memory, "I had it great. Money, fame, my name in every cook magazine across the galaxy, I was a celebrity."

His eyes suddenly hardens as he looks back at Derek, "and thanks to the Split-Lips I lost it in less than an hour. Years of work gone! Now here I am," he gestures at himself, "a grunt in the dirt, nobody knows who I am, barely making a living and being forced to help the very monsters who destroyed my life!"

He folds his arms, "so give me a good reason why I should make your 'friend,' one of my best home cooked meals?"

Derek is quiet before saying, "because you're a good person at heart and you want to make people happy?"

Donovan stares at Derek before saying, "No." With that he returns to lying on his cot and looking through his data pad.

Derek bites down on his tongue to keep himself from speaking foully against the man. He needs his cooperation if he wanted to give Alasha a better than average meal, the only question now though is how?

There is one last playing card to use he supposes, his ace in the hole. Or in this case Knott.

"When was the last time you had a drink?" Derek asks, "A nice _proper_ drink?"

De Cruz stops in his reading and ever so cautiously glances in Derek's direction. It has been months since his unit's last shore leave, his last time in having anything stronger then beer. Doing constant maneuvers in this relentless heat and being forced to work with the beasts that had a hand in ruining his life is enough to make him want to drown his sorrows. This could be his chance.

"What kind?" he asks, taking the bait.

"Homemade," Derek answers, "I can guarantee you a bottle."

De Cruz falls silent as he ponders this. One bottle isn't much for his troubles, but it'll still be better than nothing.

Seeing his thoughtful expression, Derek tries one last time with persuasion. He drops to his knees and says one last time, "please. I swear I'll never ask anything again and…I'll give you another bottle every time a new batch is made."

De Cruz stares at him to see if he is lying.

"Until my time here is up?" he asks carefully.

"Of course," Derek answers.

Another tense minute passes before De Cruz mutters something under his breath before saying, "all right I'll do it."

"Really?" asks a disbelieving Derek, "You will?"

"Yeah, I can't stand to see a dumb animal suffer."

"Hey!" shouts the Marine, but he is generally relieved as he starts to stand up, "I'll be sure to get you your drink as soon as possible."

"One more thing," De Cruz says as he holds up a finger.

"Uh…what?" Derek asks, slightly afraid of what will be asked.

"How am I supposed to cook?"

Derek blinks, "What?"

De Cruz rolls his eyes, "How am I supposed to cook?" he gestures around his barracks, "I've got no kitchen if you haven't notice."

Derek suddenly felt incredibly stupid at that moment. All of this time was spent trying to get a chef to help him and he doesn't even have a kitchen. A grunt isn't allowed to cook in the Mess tent or Galley as it is mostly called. Right when he thought he has one problem solved he is forced to face another.

"I'll figure it out later," he promises De Cruz, "but you're still do it right?"

"Just as long as you remember to pay me," De Cruz says with a threatening note in his voice.

"With booze," Derek says.

"With booze," De Cruz nods in confirmation.

"Got it," Derek says as he turns around and exits the barracks. The suns are starting to go down but the heat hasn't change that much. Despite this though, Jade is sitting on the ground, absent mindedly drawing cartoon images in the dirt. However once she heard his footsteps she instantly jumps up and turns to face him.

"So how did it go?" Jade asks, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

Derek regards her with unease before answering, "Well…it took some doing but I convinced him."

"Really?" she asks with great fascination, "wow, and here I thought he had a bigger grudge than Mi."

"Oh he does," Derek shrugs as he walks pass Jade, prompting her to follow after him, "all it took was the promise of Knott's liquor."

"Why is it that I'm suddenly the most popular guy around here?" the two Marines turn around to see Knott walking up to them, "that is beside lover boy," he jerks his head in Derek's direction.

Derek tries to keep himself from blushing as he looks away as he stutters, "U-Uh, so Knott," he finally looks the man in the eyes, "I need one bottle and a way to get a grunt into the mess test."

"Jeez are you kidding me?" Knott demands as he runs a hand over his face, "if I knew my product would be in such a high demand I would have made more."

"You're not out already are you?" Jade asks with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Just about," Knott answers with a shrug, "by the way," he points a finger at Derek, "You've got your unlimited shower time tomorrow."

Derek feels his eyes bulging at this, "What? How? Who?"

"The ambassador," Knott chuckles to himself, "said she missed the taste of white wine so I offered her some of my stuff."

Jade raises her hand, "Uh, I thought your moonshine is stronger than wine."

"Well let's wait and see what she thinks," Knott answers with raised eyebrows.

Derek allows himself to laugh a little at that. The ambassador has been a stuck-up lady ever since she came onto base, he secretly wonders if the alcohol will get her to loosen up. Or at the very least keep her quiet from her usual haughty bouts.

"So…De Cruz," Knott says slowly to himself as he thought about it, "may need the Sergeant's help in getting him into the mess, most likely have to sneak him in."

Derek only sighs in exasperation before saying, "I don't want to get any more people into trouble because of me, are you really sure this is all necessary?"

"You want to wait until later to ask your girlfriend about it?" Knott asks in turn, which only silences the younger Marine, "didn't think so."

"Ok does that mean we're set?" Jade asks in a sudden breathless tone, earning a strange look from Derek.

"What are you excited about?" he demands, "If this doesn't go well for me I'll probably be killed by midnight tomorrow."

"Exactly," she answer enthusiastically, "I want to see how this will turn out, haven't seen such pain staking drama since…I don't know when," she finishes with giggles.

Derek is quiet before looking at Knott, "just how much alcohol did you give her last night?"

Knott only smiles and shrugs, "probably more than an elephant could handle, why do you ask?"

Derek could only shake his head, "sometimes I wonder if you guys just enjoy to see me suffer."

Knott laughs before slapping Derek's back, "If this doesn't go bad Heath, this may very well be the most fun any of us has ever had."

Derek frowns at them and is about to make a comeback when two fully armored Marines steps in their way. The group comes to a halt and freezes with looks of shock on their faces when they see the large letters MP strapped around the pair's arms. Unless one has broken the law then there is no reason to feel fear around the guards, to say that the three Marines were caught off guard would be an understatement.

"Derek Heath?" one of the guards asks.

"Yes?" came Derek's squeaky voice.

"The Major would want a word with you," the man states, "now."

* * *

Derek thought he was fearful when Alasha approached him and said she accepted his "invitation of courtship." Now however he is wondering if his current situation can compete with that past terror.

"Private First Class Derek P. Heath, is it?" the man sitting in front of the young Marine asks.

The small group in front of him were dressed like regular soldiers in their camouflaged combat uniforms, but unlike most people on the base, the ones in front of him had insignias of bars and emblems stich to their collars. Tell-tale signs that they were officers.

They are inside the base's HQ which is nothing more than an open sun house where maps, terminals, and weapons were scattered out on a multitude of tables. Derek knew there was trouble when he was brought in and the place was empty save for the three officers. Everyone has clearly been told to vacate the room and he is pretty sure he knows why that is.

The one speaking is Major Henry Thatch, current commanding officer of the base. Seated next to him are his fellow officers, Captain Mary Kidd and First Lieutenant Buford Zyrah.

Mary Kidd is actually with the Navy, but due with the confusion falling the end of the war her Frigate along with her crew were ordered to Sanghelios to help support the peace between the two people. She looks quite young to be a Captain by some standards, maybe in her twenties, but no one has dared to ask. The fixed scowl on her face is seen as a permanent feature though her short hair and pretty face made it impossible for the Marines on base to despise her. She is seen as ok just as long as nobody messes with her, should an issue ever arise between the Marines and the Sailors she is usually making amends either through words or discipline.

Braford Zyrah is an unknown figure. Most says he is an office worker and isn't usually seen walking around. He can be described to be just about average, average height, average build and average face. Little is known about the man, the only reason he is here if any is because somebody has to do the paper-pushing and he obviously fit the job description.

Henry Thatch is also Navy who was transferred into the Marines simply because the two fractions interacted a lot and he was also the only one available. He named Camp Rojas after a woman who died during the war and whose actions gained the Major's ultimate respect. Thatch was a good man, often spotted at the Galley, talking with the soldiers around the camp, knowing almost all officers by name and periodically inspecting the base's defenses. Derek has never seen the man in action, but he suspects he must be seen as a considerable opponent.

Being in the presence of Kidd and Thatch is more than enough to get Heath nervous.

"Private," The Major repeats, "answer the question."

Shocked out of his momentary lapse of thinking, Derek started to nod his head rapidly.

"Yes sir," he confirms, "that is correct sir."

The three officers look at each other as if asking another a private question before they looked back at Derek.

"Approximately eighteen hours ago," The Major begins, "you and an undisclosed number of fellow Marines engaged in prohibited actives that resulted with a certain…incident."

Derek feels his heart sinking while his blood pressure spiked considerably. He gulps his nervousness, he should have seen this coming after all, and nothing is a secret when it was posted on the military network.

"Though…humorous," Thatch states in a dry tone, causing Lieutenant Zyrah to smirk, "we can't help but find this concerning, especially since it is the individual soldiers that represents the military."

Derek remains silent, not daring to speak, not that he had anything to say at the moment.

"We were assured that the incident wouldn't happen again, that you're Platoon First Sergeant had taken care of the matter."

All that Derek remembers from that "talk" was Corelli asking if he has learned his lesson before walking off.

"However, surveillances reveals the Keep Lord's daughter, Alasha Quas I believe, was on base," he pauses and looks directly at Derek, "speaking with you."

Derek is silent, quietly wondering when it will all be over as he feels himself growing faint again. Being caught in an embarrassing situation was one thing, having to explain it is another.

"You know what we are going to ask," Kidd suddenly says as she leans forward in her seat and stares hard at him as if trying to peer into his very soul, "a high ranking woman like her wouldn't associate with a lowly grunt like you, so tell us…what did the two of you talk about?"

Here it is, the moment of truth, and nowhere to run from the looks of it. Derek knew he had to do this at some point but he didn't think it would be so soon and so unsuspecting. He only hopes that no one else will hear about this.

"Sir," he says slowly as he attempts to look the three officers in the face without openly shivering, "what happened the night before I…things just…got out of hand."

"So we understand and will address later," interrupts Thatch, "but tell us what it is that happened between you and Miss Quas, when she was _here_."

Derek gulps nervous anticipation as he tries to collect his thoughts before proceeding.

"Sir, uh…apparently she…err…well…" he started to scratch the back of his neck and looks away from the assembled group in front of him.

"She what?" the Lieutenant demands, "spit it out man."

Derek steels himself the best he could before looking up and saying, "according to her cultural traditions, my um…courtship proposal is seen as…valid."

After choking out the last word he looks away in sudden fear of what will happen next. Silence is all that is heard, no doubt the head brass here are stunned by what he said.

A minute passes by before another till one of them, Lieutenant Zyrah, clears his throat before saying, "She…accepted then."

It was more of a statement if nothing else, but Derek feels the need to explain so he forces himself to look up. Kidd's eyebrows are raised, Thatch's mouth is close to hanging open as he regards the Marine in front of him while Zyrah stares on in evident confusion.

"Sir," Derek says, "believe me, she doesn't want to go on a date with me, but since I asked and the fact being that I'm both a warrior and a male then, by Sanghelio's law, she can't refuse, not without losing respect for her keep."

Slowly the officers regain their composures, but unlike his squad mates who found the news immensely amusing, they look on in shock, horror, and a bit of anger.

"So," Kidd finally breathes out, "what exactly are you two planning?"

Derek is silent before saying, "Well, since I, uh, asked her out to the dance, then that's what we're going to be doing."

"A dance?" Zyrah asks, "Filled to the brim with Marines, people with weapons training and with more than a few people who have a rather large grudge against the Sangheilis."

Derek is looks anywhere but at the man as he answers, "Yes sir, that's…that's the plan."

Thatch rubs his temples, "explain again why you can't refuse?"

"Sir," Derek replies, "we just can't, since a warrior's words is taken into deep account then if I rebuke my…proposal, then I'll be saying there is something wrong with the Keep's women selection and this could cripple the Keep Lord's power, influence and respect."

"And a split-lip is nothing without his honor," Zyrah sighs as he leans against the chair, "But is this date really that much of a deal that it will come up in political affairs?"

"Alasha believes it does sir," Derek answers, "so I just figure we do it and…well just get it over with then we can go our separate ways."

"And you didn't tell us all of this before because?" Kidd asks as one of her fingers starts to tap on the table.

Derek wets his lips a bit before saying, "Ma'am, we-I," he catches his slip and hope they wouldn't notice, he's already asking a lot for his squad mates to help him with this mess (even though it was unintentional help at first) he didn't want to get them thrown into more trouble then how much they're already in.

"I didn't really think ma'am," he continues, "I just thought we could eat together, maybe talk, and then I'd take her home before the night is out."

"If only it was that simple," she says with a shake of her head.

"Well why don't we just cancel?" Zyrah says as he looks at his fellow officers, "Not only is this embarrassing and could probably be classified as cruel and unusual punishment, it's also disturbing and downright disgusting just to think about it."

Derek believes he has an idea about what Zyrah is talking about but really wishes he could make such thoughts go away. But still, aside from any…close interactions with Alasha, she seems like an alright person. True she looked ready to tear his head off earlier, but when they spoke of their families and she seemed to become a bit more comfortable, she didn't seem like an all bad person.

"I suppose that is a valid point," Thatch says as he strokes his chin, considering the statement.

From out of nowhere though, Derek feels an urge to speak which he does without much knowledge.

"Sir, please," he says, "with all due respect, it just doesn't feel right if I just…stood her up like that."

Thatch squints at Derek for a moment as if he is having trouble seeing him.

"Are you blind boy?" Kidd asks as she gestures at him with a hand, "you are aware that this girl is an alien right?"

"Yes ma'am I do," he says, "but still I don't want to be jerk and just leave her hanging-"

"Private," Zyrah interrupts, "you're missing the point, this isn't your prom date, this is a mistake that we are going to fix because we do not want you," he points a finger directly at Derek, "To screw up our relationship with the Sangheilis, do you have any idea what we are facing here?"

"Uh," is all that comes out of Derek's mouth before the Lieutenant continues.

"We have threats everywhere on this planet, it took nearly a year to negotiate with the Keep just for us to be here, and I can promise you this, we won't let all of that fall apart because you want some action with a dino."

Derek's mouth drops open as he stares aghast at his CO. That's not what he wants at all! He just doesn't want to stand a woman up for no good reason, especially when said woman will have no trouble with snapping his spine like a toothpick.

"Sir," he says a bit flustered, "that-that's not what I'm concern about," he states with a heavy blush, "I'm just afraid she'll murder me since she isn't too please about this situation either."

"Can't really blame her," Kidd says, "this isn't exactly a great start for the perfect date"

Derek is unsure if she meant with how he asked Alasha out or how his physical appearance greatly contrasts against his Sangheili counterpart, but he delves past that as he looks at the Major.

"Sir," he pleads, "believe me, we thought of everything, but we can't see a way out of this, her father isn't here to stop it and without his word to halt the proceedings than there is still the risk I could ruin the Keep's reputation."

"Well we can stop it," Zyrah says with conviction, "you just won't go, what's so hard about that?"

"She'll still demand it sir," he says, "She won't risk the chance of the Keep being dishonored so she will insist on going through with it."

"Son," Zyrah continues, "when we say no we mean no."

"True," Thatch says slowly, gaining everyone's attention, "but we can't forget where we are, here on Sanghelios we don't really have much jurisdiction. We're here because the Keep Lord allowed it, so if his daughter says yes to this then…"

"Sir?" Zyrah asks, "You can't be serious, this is just…just…disturbing."

"And we can't do anything about it," the Major says, "to speak against the daughter is to speak against her father, we don't have the authority in this matter."

"So we're going to just let this happen?" ask an equally baffled Kidd, "Sir what if…this cannot end well for the girl or the Private," she gestures at Derek.

"True," Thatch says before he looks up at Derek, "which means Private Heath that whatever happens next will be up to you. Make a mistake and you ruin any future interactions with the Keep, such delays in the negotiations could spark hostilities, enough to warrant us with placing you under custody, is that clear."

Just when he had to worry about starting a war he now have to worry about being burned by his own people. His overthinking brain is already overloading with the different possibilities and outcomes, so in response he just nods his head to the Major.

"Good," the Major says, "I can tell by that sad look on your face that this won't be a problem again, correct?"

Again Derek nods.

Thatch then sighs, "right," he says as he looks at the other two officers, "Well we better work out a security detail."

"During the ball?" Kidd asks, "If we pull Marines back onto duty to watch a Sangheili have the fun that was intended for them it might not end well."

Derek clears his throat before saying, "excuse me sir?"

Thatch looks back at him so he continues.

"My friends already agreed to help," he says, "they'll be enjoying the dance as well, but they will remain next to us and make sure nothing bad happens."

Thatch regards Derek carefully, "are they reliable? This is the Keep Lord's daughter, anything happens to her then we're all in trouble."

Derek bobs his head, "Yes sir, they have my back, they uh…" he looks away briefly, "well sir they just find this whole situation amusing."

Thatch smirks as he shakes his head, "of course they do."

"Sir?" Zyrah asks in a slightly angered tone, "are we really going to allow this to happen?"

The Major shoots the Lieutenant a sharp look, "unless you have a better idea which will ensure that we won't go to war, then please Zyrah, share."

Zyrah opens his mouth, pauses for a moment before closing it again and looking away.

"I thought so," Thatch says before turning back to Derek, "Just this once Marine, I am giving you an order to make sure you have fun on this date and to ensure she in turn has fun," he suddenly brings a finger up and points it right at him, "but not too much fun mind you."

Derek flushes at what the Major is implying before he bobs his head, "Yes sir, and believe me sir this won't happen again."

The Major grunts before making a shooing motion, "get some sleep Private, looks like you need it."

Derek nods and he is about to leave when a thought occurs to him and he looks at the Major.

"Permission to speak sir?" he asks.

The Major quirks an eyebrow, "yes?"

"It's a favor sir," Derek says as he stands up straight while trying to maintain eye contact, "but if it is possible, I would like to have Corporal De Cruz to be allowed into the mess tent."

Thatch wasn't expecting this and was momentarily thrown off guard, Kidd however recovered first.

"And why should we allow that Private?" she asks, "Marines aren't allowed in the Galley."

"I am well aware of that ma'am" Derek says, "But I wanted to make Alasha a special meal, and De Cruz was once a professional chef, he agreed to help me but only if I can get him access to a kitchen."

The three officers are once again surprised as they look among themselves. It is an odd suggestion, but at the moment it actually sounds like a good plan.

Thatch finally allows a chuckle to escape as he looks at Derek, "Fine, it'll be done."

Derek nods before he turns on his heel and is walking out when Thatch calls out, "and Private?"

"Yes sir?" Derek asks, wondering what will be said.

"You look like a good man, continue to be that way while on your date," he finishes with a smirk.

Derek feels the heat returning to his face as he confirms with a, "yes sir."

"And whatever happens don't drink anything," Kidd rubs in, "no telling what you will do under the influence while you're dating a Sangheili."

Derek actually shudders as he turns shades of red and white. He is so dumbfounded he just manages a nod before walking out of the building before anything more could be said.

Being teased by his teammates was one thing, being teased by his superior officers was another.

* * *

 **Lastly, please check out author "Dante Frost" who wrote one of my newly favorite stories "The Hybrid of the Opera," it's a fantastic story of romance, mystery, crime, humor and terror with little to no mistake in its 15 chapters. A fabulous mix of dogs taking place as humans and a rather eerie version of a ghost story. If you're a fan of classic novels then this story won't disappoint, written extremely well and no confusion at all, this story left me in awe and I hope it will have the same on you. Story is located in my favorite stories listings on my profile.**

 **Also if it isn't too much trouble, look up "Toa of War," a beginning Halo writer who has potial as well as for the story arch for RWBY as I understand it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies if this seems sloppy, haven't had much time updating. I now have a job so updates are slow plus I am now starting my life so I am trying to get everything settled**

* * *

 **The Date: Part One**

"Are you touched in the head!?"

"Hush Guisha," Alasha chides her lightly, "do not alert the guards."

"Do the guards even know of this arrangement?" Guisha demands, but this time in a much calmer voice.

Alasha sighs as she shakes her head in response as she looks at the various garments within her wardrobe, "I prefer to tell them tomorrow when this madness is over."

Guisha hisses but crosses her arms and leans against the far wall with squinted eyes. She has come to be well known within the Keep for being fierce and destructive. Alasha knows deep down though that Guisha is actually kind, but the female prefers not to show it, particularly to any males.

Alasha toys with the thought of introducing her to Derek but dismisses it. He doesn't deserve such a fate…that is unless he starts becoming as arrogant as the many other males she has met in recent years.

She stiffens a groan at the thought of the human. Today is the day of their…courting.

She growls lowly at the thought but tries to think positive despite the fact that she is having trouble finding a bright spot in the matter.

The morning has barely begun and she is already stressing over the coming event. She hardly slept the night before and now she is regretting it as it is making her feel more irritable. In a desperate attempt to calm herself she requested Guisha's presence, hoping her secret sister would help her to relax.

This proved to be a terrible idea, now the younger female is standing beside herself with rage after hearing of Alasha's plight. She might not know of their family connection, but in her eyes Alasha is a good friend and she will kill any who tries to take advantage of her. Not that was often since most of her past suitors were males of high stature so she couldn't attack them.

Now here they are, Alasha going through her clothing while Guisha glowered.

"What do you think I should wear?" Alasha asks in an attempt to get Guisha talking.

"Body armor complete with a Plasma rifle and grenades," is Guisha's answer, "maybe your father's sword if he left it here."

She pauses in her search to give Guisha a brief glare.

"I'm not going to war Guisha," she hisses, "I'm going courting-"

"With a human," snaps Guisha, "hasn't it occurred to you that this alien is luring you into a trap since your father is away?"

Alasha actually smiles, coming close to laughing really, "Guisha, believe me, the group of humans I met aren't the most qualified of warriors, I believe I can handle myself even without my armor."

Guisha doesn't say anything but the scowl on her face speaks volume.

The older female turns back to her wardrobe in an attempt to hide her fueling anger.

"You're ceremonial robes."

She pauses and turns back to Guisha before saying, "pardon?"

"You should wear your ceremonial robes," Guisha repeats, "it isn't too formal and the metallic cuffs could double as a weapon in hand combat."

At the mention of a potential battle Alasha is prepared to disregard Guisha's suggestion but then pauses.

Her ceremonial robes…why not? Meant for special occasions, not too flamboyant, but also not too informal either. The fabrics are a bit colorful and are completed with two gauntlet's forged from precious minerals. Would the human be embarrassed courting her while she wore this? Probably not, he might not even know of its significant or purpose.

"Guisha," she says softly while her mandibles forms a small smirk, "you'll either be an ideal house mistress or a great general."

"Spare me," Guisha huffs as she looks away with a mildly embarrassed look, "since when has there been a female general?"

"Since when has a human decided to court a Sangheili?" Alasha asks in turn, "With the way the Arbiter is speaking it makes me wonder if such things are possible now."

"Maybe," Guisha admits, "but this human must either be out of his mind for deciding to court you," here she pauses to glance at Alasha, "or maybe he is looking to take advantage of your bloodline and the Keep."

Alasha tries to keep herself from snarling as she replies, "if he does he won't be the first."

As said female removes her ceremonial garments from the wardrobe it has become noticeably quite in the room, a feeling of sullen in the air. Guisha just now realizes what kind of affect her words have had on Alasha and hastily thinks of a way to counter them.

"Still," she says lightly as Alasha lays her clothing out on the bed and looks over them, "you said that he was respectful and didn't smell too bad."

"Aside from the fact the he is a human and that he is utterly terrified of me, he could be a good suitor," comes Alasha's answer.

Despite herself Guisha smiles, "and what's that like? Having a male fearing you?"

Alasha pauses for a moment and thinks before saying, "It is…strange…one moment I am waiting for him to say something brash about himself and the next I am surprised when he jumps in fright if I so much as look at him."

Guisha chuckles at this, "well it certainly sounds entertaining."

"True," Alasha says with a small grin of her own before it gives away to a frown, "but it will be in the presence of other aliens," she gives a heavy sigh, "a lone Sangheili being courted by a human."

"All I can say is he better remember his place, or else," Guisha ends with a snarl.

"He will," Alasha ensures her secret sister as she glances outside as the evening is starting to set in, "if anything, he'll probably faint."

 **Derek's POV**

"Kid, if you keep staring at that mirror I swear I'll glue it to your face," Knott threatens.

"Shut up," came Derek's automated reply as he looks himself in the mirror for the twentieth time that night.

' _And I thought I was nervous on my first_ date,' Derek thinks as he bites his bottom lip, ' _then again she was of the same species that I am_.'

The first thing that Derek did that morning was shower. Did the standard PT for an hour with his platoon. Then showered again. Did his job of the day by making sure each defensive position on the base had munition. Showered again. Ate lunch. Showered once more. Around three he all but pushed de Cruz into the galley so he can begin making dinner. Lastly he begged Mi for half an hour until she finally took pity on him and surrendered her last bottle of shampoo since he ran out of his after his last shower.

Now here he is in his dress blues with his few ribbons and medals on, cap held in hand as he looks at himself from multiple angles. Truth be told part of the reason he joined the Marines was just so that he could wear the snazzy suit, this would be his first time wearing it to an event.

"You look stunning," Jade says as she walks up behind him, already decked out in her own suit. She begins to lightly rub his shoulders, "you're young, dressed well," she pauses to lean against him and take a long whiff, "and smell like a basket of fruits."

Derek is unsure if this is good or bad as he shrugs out of his crazy squad mate's grip and look at the people within the barracks. Like him they are all wearing their dress uniforms since it is the only formal thing they had packed. On a side note though, some of the younger Marines were quite ecstatic to be wearing such stylish clothes. Derek would have been among them but not now as he is unsure if Alasha would approve of the human ware.

Knott has told Alasha that Derek would be picking her up before the sun was to set and will return her to the keep before it was midnight. Derek for his part was appalled by this since the only vehicle they had that he could pick her up in was a combat ready warthog.

"Sorry," Knott had said when Derek first exploded upon this realization, "but we had no limos in the carpool, and besides," he quirks an eyebrow at him, "maybe she'll find a machine gun turret in the back bed sexy."

Derek could have sworn he changed fifty shades of red at that moment.

He walks down the line of bunks before stopping in front of Tray's where the young man in question is currently sitting. His fellow PFC may be as naïve as Derek is, but he is the only one who hasn't teased Derek of his current situation…at least not by much.

Derek held out his arms and asks, "How do I look."

Before Tray could reply Mi shouts from across the room, "You do know you're completely identical to everyone else on base so I don't think there's any way you can make yourself any prettier!"

Derek only blushes in light embarrassment but he couldn't help it. If this date doesn't go well he's dead. If he offends Alasha he's dead. And even if he survives the night and everything ends well his social life will be pretty much dead. It's a lose-lose situation all around, he knows it's only inevitable but why is he working so hard in trying to make sure the date will go smoothly knowing full well it'll probably end horribly for him.

"Ah-hem."

Almost everyone turns towards the sound and sees that it's Peterson who has walked in the door. The tall stoic Marine looks good in his uniform complete with a chest full of medals but when he looks at Derek with a rather wide grin the young man dreads what is about to be said.

Peterson steps aside so that the entranceway is open and gestures outwards, "You're chariot awaits sire."

There is a few snickers at this but Derek tries his best to ignore them as he walks outside to see what it is they're cracking up about this time. He steps out into the cool evening and looks around briefly.

One of the two suns has vanished while two of the three moons are about to make their appearance, but some stars have already begun to shine and sparkle down upon the camp. There are already Marines coming out and meeting their "dates" as they steadily congregates towards the galley where the so called ball will be hosted. Everyone looks ready for a poster picture but despite the fact that this supposed to be a fun event certain "activities" were still prohibited, anyone breaking them will be subjected to severe punishment.

"Not unless you got connections to Sangheili royalty," Knott has said in response to the command, earning another round of laughter from almost everyone in camp.

Everyone except those who _knew_ Alasha will be attending.

As far as Derek is aware, only a few individuals are aware of the Keep's daughter impending arrival. This includes his squad, de Cruz, the doc and the head officers on base. Aside from them everyone else on base still believes it to be nothing more than a funny joke.

Finally Derek turns his sight to whatever it is that Peterson has brought him out to show him and isn't really surprised by what he sees. It is indeed a warthog, but it has obviously been polished recently, giving it a rather shiny gleam as the suns continues to set. The turret on top has likewise been washed and is shining, looking as presentable as any weapon does in a magazine. The gas cans, water bottles and crude smell of oil that usually accompanies the vehicle are absent and there's even the smell of an air freshener present within. The appearance of the vehicle exceeds Derek's expectations and he feels immediate gratitude towards the Sergeant when he notices something.

"Why is the gun loaded?" he asks as he points to the belt of bullets that are already inserted into the turret.

"Oh you know," Peterson says with a shrug, "in case things get _too_ crazy and you need a fast get away."

Derek isn't sure what is being implied and definitely doesn't want to know so he walks out and enters the car. He starts it up, buckles his seatbelt and gets ready to drive but hesitates.

Is he really prepared to do this? Go on a date that will destroy his reputation and life and not even be worth it? His parents will probably be embarrassed of him should they ever hear about this, about their son and his terrible mistake that will haunt him to his grave. The ridicule he is experiencing now will be nothing compared to the humiliation he will no doubt be subjected to afterwards. He honestly wonders if he can just run and hide before Mi's words from the previous day came back.

He isn't the only one who will suffer, Alasha is in the same boat as he is and she didn't do anything to be in this mess. Can he really just leave her in an even worse predicament if he chooses to back out now?

He finally sighs wearily. He might as well hurry and get the thing over with, take the punishment like a man just as his father taught him to; make a mistake then you ought to live up to the consequences.

With that he begins the car and moves it forward.

* * *

The warthog comes to a rather squeaky halt as Derek beholds the sight before him.

"Oh man," he says quietly to himself as he looked the Sangheili Keep over. Sure he saw it before, but always at a distance, out of gun range. Now that he is up close the immense size left him in awe.

It wasn't tall and made of dark cobblestone like old human castles, but more like a fort created out of material that seems similar to that of adobe with some sort of style that is completely alien to him. He couldn't really see over the walls, but he is sure he sees a large structure towards the rear and guesses that must be where the palace is, or wherever it is that the Keep family lives. It's easily over 3000 kilometers wide and who knows how long it is lengthwise. He couldn't even begin to imagine the number of Sangheilis that are inside, least of all their warrior's strength.

The thought of upsetting Alasha and in turn her releasing all of that firepower on him made him feel nauseas again.

He exits the vehicle and walks to the front before leaning against grill as he waits. He crosses his arms and stares at the ground as he thinks once more. Knott didn't give her a specific time to expect his arrival so he doesn't know if he's late or early. He doesn't even dare tries to knock since he has no idea if the guards are expecting him or not.

He briefly wonders what she is going to wear, all his life he has seen Elites in nothing but combat armor. She certainly looks intimidating in her golden suit, will she have weapons? Great, the third date of his life and it's with a girl who carries a plasma rifle instead of a purse.

He grinds his teeth a bit as his nerves gets worse with each passing second. So many things can go wrong, it's a one to a million chance that everything will go to plan and nothing bad will happen. Just eat and mingle, the process can take just an hour and half, nothing bad can happen in that time right?

Who is he kidding? He's taking an alien to a dance full of Marines who have access to weapons and a deep grudge that can't possibly go away in just one night. If he lives through this he'll never drink again…or maybe not since he may want to forget that this night ever happened.

His head jerks up upon hearing the sound of a heavy door swinging and he turns just in time to see Alasha walk through it.

His eyes widen at what she is wearing. Far from the suit of armor he imagined her to be dressed in she instead is wrapped in a robe. It clung tightly to her slim waist and legs, giving her a sort of an hour-glass figure but he knew that she is stronger than she looks. The robe themselves reminds him a bit of the ancient Japanese kimono that he seen in history text only more free flowing due to the Sangheili's larger frame. The color of the clothes is a mild red with a green lines curling around on top of the crimson shade as it forms into a variety of geometric shapes and authentic designs. The cloth covers her from ankles to neck and have dark obsidian metallic cuffs ending around her wrists on both hands.

It is then that he fully takes in her face since most of it was obscure by her helmet when they first met. He sees the familiar orange eyes as they look him over, but instead of them being hard and cold he sees that they are alight with a bit of curiosity. Her head is bare, but it seems to be slimmer than her male counterparts, a suggestion to her gender possibly? Her fangs are large and visible, reminding him of that of a shark, however he tries to look past them and her never closing mouth as he tries to focus on her face and nothing else.

After a while he realizes that they are just standing there, gazing at one another, is she waiting for him to make the first move? Probably seeing how he's the one who asked her out in the first place.

Trying his best to remain composed, he stands up and moves forward, careful not to get too close to her. He stops about a foot away from her as they continue to gaze at one another before Derek nervously coughs and holds out his hand.

"Hello Alasha," he says and gives her a small smile, "you look wonderful tonight."

She blinks and seems a little…surprise maybe. Was it his comment earlier or him holding out his hand to shake again?

After a moment though she moves past it and accepts his shake. He thought about kissing it like during formal meetings, but decided against it, he didn't want to do anything that will agitate her.

"Greetings Derek," she says in kind and lightly bows her head, "you appear well furnished as well."

Derek couldn't help but give a small chuckle at that as he felt relief flooding through him. He was afraid she would find his look unacceptable, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Thanks," he says with a new found confidence, "I'm glad you like it."

Again she seems confused, but about what he has no idea. Finally he gestures to the Warthog and asks, "Shall we?"

 **Alasha POV**

She silently walks towards the strange vehicle, she is trying to complement all that has already surpassed when the human startles her again.

He rushes in front of her and before she could ask what he was doing he opens the small door for her before gesturing her forward.

Now she really is surprised and a little confused. She wasn't sure why but she had been mentally preparing herself for a courtship similar to her previous ones where the males didn't really care all that much about her.

However ever since he first arrived Derek has complimented her, greeted her respectfully and hadn't tried to touch her in anyway. He probably figured she would kill him if he does such a thing, but she is being caught off guard by his eyes. They aren't dark nor do they glow with pride, instead there is nothing but honesty and a bit of warmth.

Now he's opening doors for her? Does he believe her to be not competent enough to know how a simple contraction works?

That is removed from her mind though when fear momentarily shows on his face before he says, "Um…ladies first," he finishes with another wave into the interior.

Is this how humans pay respect to their females? Opening doors and complimenting them further? Or is there more to it then she is seeing?

She tries to press this to the side of her mind though as she carefully slides her frame into the rather small transport vehicle. She just barely fits into the snug space, but it shouldn't be too bad if they aren't traveling too far from the Keep.

She looks to the human and softly says, "Thank you."

He gives a brief nod before he carefully closes the door and hurries around to his side, all the while being surveyed by Alasha.

He gets in and starts the machine. It shook and made sounds that she hasn't heard before, but trust its travel worthy.

With that her human partner uses a lever that is wedge behind the steering device and they proceed forward. He turns them into a circle and proceeds down a beaten path that she knows will lead to the human base.

She turns her gaze outside momentarily, watching the trees and shrubs pass by while the sky turns purple before ultimately becoming the color black. She looks up at the moons as they shine down upon them. The scene looks so calming and beautiful but secretly her mind is in turmoil.

Before she thought she knew what to expect from the human, to always be fearful of her and respectful at all times. Well he certainly gives her respect and though the fear is present it isn't as all consuming as it had been when they first met. Has he grown some measure of bravery since then? Or is it all a part of a human courtship ritual that she is not familiar with?

She gives a heavy sigh. So many questions and not a simple answer. Perhaps there is a way for her to ask the human about all of this, or will he find it insulting? What will he do if he is annoyed at her? What does she care for that matter?

"Something wrong?"

She jerks her head back a bit at the sudden voice and turns to the source of it.

Derek is keeping his eyes forward but he then give her a brief glance and she can see the anxiousness on his face.

"I said is there something wrong?" he asks again, "am I going too fast? Do you need anything?"

She is quiet for a moment. She can say her questions now but…maybe she can find a less severe way of asking them.

"I am merely wondering," she says carefully, "is there anything…specific that a female needs to do on a courtship?"

Now it is his turn to look surprise as he take turns looking between her and the road as he tries to focus.

"What do you mean?" he instead asks, "specific how?"

It seems her question is lost on him, however she forces down her irritation as she tries to think of a way to further elaborate.

"Is there a way for me to act?" she asks, "anything that I need to do during a courtship?"

"Oh" he says as he looks back forward before he shrugs his shoulders, "I guess you just need to act yourself."

This comment stopped her short. Act herself? What did that mean? Act the way she does when she is with Geisha? Or when she is alone? What if it's unacceptable though? What if she said something wrong? What if her true self isn't good enough? All her life she acted the way her father wished her to, she hardly allowed her inner being to be shown to the world. Is she ready for that? What should she do?

She felt a moment of panic threatening to take over when bright lights catches her attention and she sees that they are approaching their destination. For the first time since she had agreed to this mad scheme, she now feels dread threatening to move in on her.

 **Derek POV**

Out of the corner of his eye he notices that Alasha has become a little fidgety; her hands are formed into fists and she looks like she is about to have a panic attack or something. Her eyes are huge and he is sure he can hear her breathing rather loudly.

Seeing what is happening, he slows the Warthog and pulls over to the side of the road, coming to a halt.

Alasha seems to snap out of whatever it was that was scaring her and turns to look at Derek as he stares back with a steady gaze.

"Alasha if this is too much for you we don't have to go," he tells her, "we could just…drive around and just say that was the date, no one has to know about it."

Her eyes somehow grew wider at these words before she asks, "truly?"

"Yeah," Derek nods but on the inside he really is nervous. He is unsure of how the short-noticed date would backfire on them in the near future and no doubt his squad would be enraged for forcing them through all the trouble they went through to help him only to have it all thrown out the door in one go. But right now, sitting here, he is more concern about Alasha.

He remembers Mi's words, it's his fault she was here. It's also probably his fault that she has that fearful expression on her face, an appearance that didn't suit her at all. He didn't like it, he most certainly doesn't like the fact that it's most likely because of him that she has that look in the first place. He didn't want to be the one causing people pain, especially people who didn't deserve it.

Alasha really appears to be considering his offer as she looks down at the floor. She is silent for nearly a whole minute before she looks up.

"You aren't fearful of the shame that may befall you for ending this courting before it even begins?"

He doesn't really have an answer prepared so he decides to be honest as he turns half way in his seat so that he can come close to looking her in the eye as he replies.

"Right now I'm more concerned about you," he can't believe he is saying something so cheesy but he continues, "I don't want to force you into anything you're uncomfortable with."

He has to be a complete idiot. Of course she is uncomfortable with this, she's uncomfortable with the very idea of courting a human, an alien!

She seems to be thinking along the same lines as she emits a tiny snort before looking away once more. He wonders what it is she is thinking of, perhaps believing he is some sort of lunatic for doing all of this and he wouldn't blame her for such thoughts.

However when she finally looks back she has the same air of confidence that she wore when they first met as she says, "I wish to proceed with the courtship."

 **Alasha POV**

She waits calmly in her seat, barely registering the haggling happening between Derek and the base's current watchman. The guard seems mortified that she is there and is constantly demanding to know why, refusing Derek's claims that she is his "date."

During this time she reflects some more on the human.

He is an even larger enigma than she had first anticipated. He appeared to be nothing more than a withering coward, someone who she wouldn't associate with and would only find as an annoying nuisance. However on more than one occasion this evening he had offered her more good grace than all of her past suitors combined.

They weren't all terrible men, but Derek actually seems to be going out of his way to try and make sure she will enjoy herself. He certainly scared her when he told her to be herself, something she has never done in public, but for some reason when he offered to stop the courtship simply because she was briefly scared, not giving a second thought to his reputation, she found some measure of calm. This whole time she believed she was alone in this situation that if worst comes to worse she would have to fight on her own. Instead Derek appears to be willing to fight alongside her if necessary. Was she too quick to judge him? True he is an alien, but he has proved to be a more valuable asset then even the most powerful of males who had courted her.

She is jousted from her thoughts when she feels the vehicle moving once more and turns to see that they were leaving the checkpoint, with the same guard watching them go with a twisted look on his face.

She glances at Derek and sees that his face is red once more and appears to be a bit appalled.

Feeling her piercing eyes on him, he turns to look at her before he offers a rather timid grin and shrug before saying, "Just…forget everything that guy said."

That is a simple request seeing how she missed the conversation entirely. Still, she gives a nod of acknowledgment as she takes in her new surroundings.

She has been here once, but that was to carry her suitor to see a doctor. The day was still bright and there were other humans walking about in their odd military guise. Now however the camp seems unusually barren with the lack of activates, the moons shinning on the oddly shaped structures and the general alien odor filling the air.

They came into a rather large clearing and comes to a halt in front of a structure that is larger than any other building that they had previously passed. In regards to being larger it's a good deal louder as well, it sounds as if an entire army has taken up residence within. For all she knows that's probably what happened.

The vehicle is powered down and like before Derek jumps out before quickly making his way around to her door and opens it for her. He then holds a hand out to her. For a moment she is perplexed and wonders if he is trying to shake her hand again despite them already greeting each other. Hesitantly she takes his small hand and felt his fingers tightening around hers in a firm grip. Before she could ask he tugs at her on her arm, prompting her to come out. It is then she realizes he is trying to help her exit the vehicle, but why? Another unknown ritual? Most likely.

She obliges though and steps out with his assistance. She then glances up at the structure. With the sound of the vehicle gone the sound of this engagement sounds much louder than before.

However they pause before the entrance way as Derek looks at her asks, "Ready?"

She gulps feeling nervous all of a sudden, unsure of what she should say.

"Last chance to back out," he adds as an afterthought.

This comment that she suppose is meant to be seen as helpful actually had the opposite affect. Instead to her it sounds as if Derek had asked a challenge that she now feels determine to meet. She then remembers her early days of ruthless training, she may not have been intended to be sent to fight on the front lines, but she was still made to be a warrior and she won't back down from anything, not even an alien social event like this.

She meets her suitor's eyes and nods her head, she is ready.

He looks a little concerned but that was it. At least she knows he won't faint…for now that is.


	7. Chapter 7

**NikolaiKravchenko: Correction, it was 21 chapters which may not come so quickly seeing how my schedule this year is a lot tighter than I thought and with more work than expected.**

 **Because of my new schedule I am going to place this story on hold so I can focused on Unexpected Alliance, I am sorry but that is the story I'm closest to finishing, once that's done I should have more maneuvering space.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **The Date: Part Two**

 **Derek's POV**

"This display is quite lively," Alasha comments as she glances around her.

"It is?" Derek asks but when she turns to glance at him he quickly changes his mind, "I mean it is."

If truth is to be told though, Derek's senior prom had better decorations than this. The tables that were usually spaced out throughout the room have all been pushed along the walls to make space for the dance when it commences. The only decorations that are displayed are a couple of streamers hanging from the rafters and walls. The PA system which usually barks out orders is now playing music from the near decade old flip music to the more retro and hip genre of the modern age. The lights have been dimmed and further adds to the terrible décor.

But if this is "lively" for Alasha, who is he to complain?

They are seated in the far corner of the dance floor at a rectangular table with enough room to seat a dozen men, but for now it is just him, Alasha and a few of his squad mates. Knott is there with a nice girl name Meghan who is stunned by Alasha's presence and tries not to stare as she speaks with Knott with an occasionally smile on her face. Peterson is also present with a girl half his height who works in the HQ building, she seems to be too flustered being in the large marine's presence to really notice their Sangheili attendant. Last and most surprisingly is Tray and Mi, the latter looking bored but alert while Tray is acting incredibly nervous, whether it's due to him being on lookout for trouble or because his date is ten times tougher than he is.

Why does this always happen to the new guys?

They have received their meals not too long ago and are currently feasting. Derek was beyond relief when he saw Alasha eating her specially cooked meal with no trouble. She was cautious at first when it arrived, somehow De Cruz took jerky, some apples, vegetables and fresh water to create a bowl of stew fixed in a elaborate presentation fit for a king. It truly does look like something from a five star restaurant and after her first initial bites it seems that Alasha finds it to be to her liking. Derek feels like he is indebted to De Cruz for life now.

 **Alasha POV**

So far this experience has been like nothing she have ever seen before. The closest thing she could compare it to are the occasionally festivals celebrating Sanghelio's heroes, victories or the seasonal change. There are usually a great mass of people present but they don't usually get compressed into a small space such as this. It also doesn't help the fact that she is the only one of her species present.

There has been no violence so far, however she couldn't help noticing somebody giving her a glare or whispering behind her back every so often. Such actions irk her, but she has built up a tolerance over the years of ignoring whatever annoys her. But an entire room of aliens? Even she is starting to quiver at the thought.

Once she thought she saw someone moving towards her with a hard look on his face but then one of Derek's friends stood up, grabbed the person and tugs him away from their table. She was taken off guard by this, she knew she would be protected but for some reason she didn't really believe in the human's sincerity.

She tries to focus on her meal instead which is better than she had hoped. She had often heard that the human cuisine lacks taste and weren't worth preserving, but her food seems to contradict those allegations. She has a bowl filled with warm broth and bits of meat and diced vegetables within complete with a fruit that was cut into corresponding portions that easily allows her to eat it one piece at a time. She is able to hold the bowl in her hand and presses it against the bottom of her jaw and carefully tip it back to allow it to wash into her throat while her mandibles carefully picks at the semi-dried meat and vegies within and chews them before swallowing as well. It is…an exotic treat she suppose, unlike any other thing she has ever tasted on Sanghelios. The only thing that bothers her though is there is nothing to drink but plain water which ruins the sweet flavor in her gullet.

She has just put her bowl back down when she glances at her suitor.

So far he has yet to do anything most males would have done by now; gloat, demand or so much as speak for that matter. Every so often one of his comrades would trade a word with him before he returns to eating his meal. Once he glances at her and they lock eyes for a moment before he looks away again. Was he doing this out of fear or respect?

At the beginning of all this she wouldn't have really cared how he thought of her just as long as he kept his distance. However he has proven to be…friendly? Courteous for sure but she doesn't know if they would be friends. She and Guisha are friends, she has her own companions back at the Keep who she can easily talk with. Things that she cannot do with Derrek…can she?

She spent so much time dreading and cursing the human for all that he has done that she never once stop to consider the possibility that the two of them can at least become allies of a sort. She never would have imagined befriending an alien, they're nothing alike but they did have one thing in common; grief.

The thought of it causes a slight pang in her chest and she looks down at the table to hide her eyes in case they betray her inner feelings. Her mother was very kind, sweet and loving long before she knew they were related. Despite that though she treated every youngling as if they were her own child, male or female, young or old, they had all adored the Keep Mistress for not only keeping their home in order, but for just loving them all. It had struck her to the core when they learned of her illness and how it was serious. It was gut wrenching, seeing her mother withering away, as she died so did something inside all of them. She was filled with sorrow and anger for an entire cycle, twice she struck her suitors and twice her father forced her to apologize. She knew everyone was hurting, but she always thought her pain was different from everyone else's.

Then she met Derek. She is unsure if he cared for this…great grandmother as she had cared for her mother, but his eyes did not lie. Nor did his voice, she heard it when he spoke; the same agony she had felt and he even told of his sadness in a way that completely relates to her own. She didn't want to admit it then, but this human actually understands her, the feeling of loss.

Though surprising she is still acting cold to him despite the many actions he had taken of late to show that he cares for her to an extent. He even went as far as to suggest ending the courtship because she didn't feel ready to "be herself." Why can't she at least try and be civil to him for once?

Should she wait for him to say something? He hasn't yet, maybe he is frighten by her, she is after all of noble descent and he is a lowly solider. But what should she say?

Her question is answered when she looks over at him once more and notices something. She isn't sure if she is just using her curiosity as an excuse or if she genuinely wanted an answer, but she asks anyway.

"Derek?" she says gently, causing the human to look up at her, "why do you have a meal that is different from what I have?"

Derek seems to pause as he looks at his plate which was really just a tin box full of wrapped objects that had to be torn open. Judging from grunts of displeasure and curses she can hear from the other humans its a safe guess that they aren't as splendid as her own dish.

"Well…" he starts off hesitantly looking nervous, an action that is beginning to annoy her, "I just thought you would like having your own special meal, I mean you're the Keep Lord's daughter so I thought you would like something…edible."

She blinks as she takes this new information in. He has once more shown that he is making an attempt to assure that she is enjoying herself, even to go as far as to forsake a delicious meal for himself and have it be prepared for her instead.

She honestly didn't know how to respond, she should thank him, but it doesn't feel like enough. Still, the conversation is left open and she needed to show her appreciation.

"Thank you," she finally tells him, making sure she is looking directly at him when she said it.

He maintains eye contact for a while longer before giving a small grin, "no problem."

 **Derek's POV**

So far so good, she said she likes the food and even thanked him for it. He smiled out of relief but also out of politeness as well. He continues to be cautious, he doesn't want anything that he says to be taken the wrong way, especially with so many Marines present.

He is grateful and indebted to his friends for protecting him and Alasha, still he needs to make sure Alasha is having a good time in order to ensure peace between them.

He takes this time to briefly look at her. She is sipping the broth out of her bowl but he can tell by her rigid posture that she is tense. He guesses there is no way he can get her to fully lower her guard considering their present location but maybe a bit of conversation would help. He waits until she puts her stew down before speaking.

"So…" Derek says lightly, wondering what to say before asking, "What's it like being the Keep Lord's daughter?"

His question earned him a quick glance from his date. He couldn't quite see what she is thinking but he is sure he can see a bit of surprise within her eyes. Just yesterday he couldn't bring himself to look at them in fear of insulting the strong alien but now he tries his best to remain lax in a way to put her at ease.

She is silent for nearly a minute, possibly thinking of a valid response before finally saying, "It is an honored position that I am…attempting to humbly uphold."

He isn't positive what the catch was about but he has an idea. Most likely she is referring to this situation where her rank and position is forcing her to be his "courtship partner."

He nods as he continues on the best that he could, "still, I am sure there are some positive things about it."

She answers more readily this time with a quick nod of her head, "Of course, I help maintain order and stability in any house, I meet many great warriors, Kaidons, delegates and am given more respect than most females would usually receive."

This last comment causes Derek to look at her, "Females don't get much credit here do they?"

Her mandibles open in their way of a smile but this one was different, looking more twisted than the few grins he had seen from her earlier.

"Not unless child birthing and mating are concerned," she informs him, "the only reason there are female warriors is because somebody has to defend the Keeps. But even then we aren't treated as equals since we aren't battle tested nor are we as strong as the males."

"I see," Derek says with a slow nod. He suppose he shouldn't be surprised, he heard that Sanghelios was pretty much a Patriarchy society, but hearing it from one of their women with a morbid expression was another.

"What of you Derek?"

"Eh?" he asks as he swings his head around to come nearly face to face with Alasha who is now peering at him with utmost attention.

"What of your upbringings?" she asks, "I have not had the…pleasure of hearing of how humans are raised."

"Oh," Derek says and falls silent as he compensates what to say. He isn't embarrassed of his life, but he is dating someone who could be on equal grounds with royalty back home. How will she react? Disgusted most like but he decides to be truthful, not like there was any way to win favor from her anyway.

"Well…I…um…" He knew what he was going to say but lacks the courage to. What if she becomes insulted by the fact that she was dating a backwater farm boy who barely had a social life? That he pretty much led a glamor-less life for that matter? The only thing the Sangheilis seems to respect is that he is a warrior, but how will Alasha respond when he tells her he only joined due to a lack of immediate funds?

Well he's a dead man anyway so what does he have to lose?

He sighs as he looks away, "I grew up as the son of a farmer on one of our colonies, and the only reason why I'm a Marine is because I'm trying to save up on money to attend college."

It became rather quite, at least to him it did. The music and the din of the Marines enjoying themselves is as loud as ever but to him it sounded a bit muffled. He is sure a full minute has passed when he felt something that sent goosebumps up his arms.

Something large, warm and leathery was placed on top of his hand, prompting him to turn and look. He us shocked to find it is Alasha's hand, delicately place on top of his. He looks up into Alasha's bright eyes as she regards him with a bit of interest.

"What was that like then?" she questions, "being a farmer's son?"

 **Alasha's POV**

She wouldn't say she was entirely happy to hear of Derek's past, if anything she felt degraded to be in the presence of a farmer. True she wrapped her hand around his was to offer him a bit of comfort that she didn't want to give freely, not to someone as lowly as him. But she figures this would be a bit of repayment for him being good to her, it's not enough but it's a start.

However not long after he begins talking that she slowly, almost inevitably, became absorbed in his telling of his life.

She knew he was alien and his ways weren't like theirs, but she nevertheless was surprised by the many new things she is learning. When she first heard him say farmer she immediately compared him to the Unggoy underlings who worked on the few fields in the fiefdom and who she came to view as noisy, disturbing and just plain dirty. Working from dawn to dusk in the dirt, laboring away like an animal and often speaking crudely to one another in an unorthodox way. She can easily see why she is above them and because of this her pride sagged lower upon hearing that Derek occupied the same position. This changed though when he told of the many different things in his culture.

Yes he was a farmer, but he was always given leave from the fields to go to school, the place where younglings learn apparently instead of a Keep. He talked of his many different teachers, their studies and the few friends that he had. All of this was truly stunning to her; if he really did learn so much from all his scholars than he must know more then she originally thought.

Despite farming being their occupation, Derek's family had to indulge in other occupation to "make ends meet," as Derek had said. His father is some sort of engineer who fixes their vehicles within their homelands and his mother is something called a "secretary." As far as she is able to glean, this secretary takes notes, help her superiors organize meetings and help runs operations for this school of younglings. To her it sounds surprisingly like the task of a Keep Mistress when helping her husband rule.

They plant and harvest together during their warm seasons before it gets chilly (he briefly curses the person who commands something known as the "climate control system" for making some seasons really cold.) Again another foreign concept, since it is always warm on Sanghelios the Unggoy would be toiling away for cycles on end. Or at least they did before the Sangheilis lost a majority of their workers after they seceded from the Covenant.

"It doesn't get really cold like to the point where you would freeze to death," he is currently informing her, "but it's enough to cause the ground to frost over which was really a pain for me when I walked to school. Some places were slick so I'd be slipping and sliding all the way to the building."

"Interesting," she says with a bob of her head, "how far did you have to trek?"

"Almost a mile," he informs her, "if I leave early enough I walk, if not sometimes I had to make a run for it. My mother or father would sometimes give me a lift if they had time."

Alasha had no idea how long she has been listening, she is truly in wonder of this rather odd society and wished to glean more when she notice movement in front of her. She looks up and sees that a multitude of the Marines have risen and were…shaking?

"Are they alright?" she asks Derek, lightly concerned with the alien's movements despite some of them smiling and laughing on occasion.

"Um…they're dancing," Derek answers.

Alasha quickly turned to look at him aghast.

"Dancing?" she asks to be sure she hear him correctly, "they look like each are having a seizure."

Derek for his part looks embarrassed again as he gives a shrug, "well they're expressing themselves, aside from some formal dances we don't really have much of a routine." He is quiet for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face as he looks back at her, "is there a certain way for a Sangheili to dance?"

Alasha looks away so he doesn't see her blush. The only dance she knew was…well it wasn't for public specifically and she didn't want to give him any ideas.

"N-not particularly," she says as she looks as more people got up and started dancing in front of her. She suddenly feels self-conscious once more as she wonders if she is supposed to dance like that. How can she? Her body doesn't flow like theirs and in no way can she move gracefully. She'll no doubt be stumbling around and make a fool of herself.

She sighs as she balefully eyes the floor in front of her as she turns to Derek and asks, "Are you ready to dance now?"

He looks surprised by what she said and he looks between her and the dance floor. No doubt he is suspecting she is going to make him look terrible considering the way she will "dance."

He catches her off guard though when he stands up and holds out a hand for her to take.

"How about a walk outside instead?"

 **Derek's POV**

"Kid are you sure?"

Derek nods his head in confirmation, "We'll be fine Knott," he then leans in and whispers, "and I think a bit of fresh air will do Alasha some good."

Knott doesn't say a thing as he mulls this over. Despite his amusement at Derek's current position in life he is still taking this as serious as a mission. He and Jonathan were able to deter any approaching Marine from making trouble for the inter-galactic couple, remaining as loyal as any friend would. He doesn't like the thought of Derek and Alasha going outside at all since they'll be alone, everyone besides him and Derek were already on the dance floor so Derek would be taking his life into his hands.

His date Meghan was also eager to share the night with him and showed it by tugging on his arm.

"Come on Jakey," Derek turns away is able to pass off snicker as a sneeze, "let's have some fun."

Knott for his part still looks torn before he finally sighs before looking the younger man in the eye, "take her home before it gets too late."

Derek nods in appreciation before turning and making his way back to Alasha.

* * *

They have been walking for almost five minutes and not a word has passed between them. Derek guided them to a side entrance of the camp where there is a trail that Marines usually run on for PT or for personal exercise. It more or less forms a large loop with lots of slopes to climb up, Derek figures they'll turn back before reaching that section of the course. Since it is dark and with the dance going on there isn't anyone else on the trail, a fact that the Marine well appreciates.

The landscape is beautiful in Derek's eyes, aside from the artificial plot of land where anything could grow he pretty much spent a majority of his life in a desert environment. Here the mountains that surrounds them seems to have a bluish tint about them and the few odd trees that looks like ponderosa pine softly waves at them and releases a sweet smelling fagrence. Derek finally decides if they are going to talk soon it should be now while he has something to say.

"I don't think I ever seen anything as beautiful as this place," the human finally states.

Alasha must have been thinking along the same lines as she merely nods.

"My ancestors built the Keep here because of the natural defense this landscape has to offer," She informs him, "though sometimes I wonder if its beauty also played as a factor."

Derek nods in turn but doesn't comment. The silence return once more, but this one is a more relaxed, less tense and for the first time since the start of the whole ordeal Derek allows himself to relax a little. Now all he really needed was a nice bed and at least eight hours of sleep and he'll feel golden.

As they walk it feels a little surreal for a moment. Here he is walking with close proximity of an alien woman who could easily kill him, lightyears away from home and they're on a date to boot. He really doubt things could get any stranger for him in his life right now.

"So," Derek says, "are you enjoying yourself?"

Alasha is silent for a moment before glancing at him as she answers, "It has been…a new experience to be honest," she admits, "but yes, it has been enjoyable."

Derek does his best to keep his knees from buckling out of relief, glad she didn't say anything negative about the whole thing.

"Glad to hear," he says and decides to flash her a smile, "it's actually real fun to speak with you."

She blinks for a moment before offering him her own smile, "I am equally pleased to hear you say this, most males wouldn't speak to me unless they wish for…something in return."

She becomes tight lipped again and a slight scowl comes to her face, however he is certain it isn't because of him. They continue to walk in silence while Derek ponders what he can say to help defuse the situation again.

He couldn't quite believe it but he lost his fear of her…a little. When she silently broods he was fearful that she was going to snap at him so he worked hard to get her to lighten up.

Now though…he sees her more of a…companion? He isn't sure if they're friends but one thing is for sure if there's a way he can help her feel better than he would do it. The only question now is what?

 **Alasha POV**

She doesn't know what to think and thus doesn't know how to act.

If she would be told that the first male to treat her decently would be an alien she'd be insulted at such a notion. There are many suitors who came looking to court but very few have truly gained her approval. Derek is now one of them.

How this can be she is uncertain. They've barely been introduced to one another yet she finds talking with him to be likeable. Unlike his Sangheili counterparts he asks about her, her opinion and perspective of things and will be paying attention to whatever is being said; a feat alone that she is impressed with. She always listened whenever someone else talks to her, but Derek's talk is vastly different from any other previous speaker for obvious reasons.

Besides the point he is quite humbling, a pace slower than the usual boasting of men at arms. He is quiet and reserved and doesn't seem special in occupation or appearance. Yet he is proving to be quite caring and doesn't seem too bothered at her being of a different species. He may have looked like he was out of his mind when he requested to court her via transmission, but now he is a respectable young man who apparently has done much to ensure she was relishing with this courtship.

She suddenly wonders what he thinks. Did he wanted to dance but opted for this walk just please her? As flattering as it sounds she doesn't like the thought of her taking the joy out of this experience for him. He said he is content with how the evening is progressing, but perhaps there is something that she can do tonight for him. But what?

Slowly she wonders about the events that transpired back at the base when the humans began their "dance." Though fluid they appeared to have no coordination, but if that is how they have fun perhaps she could…bear it, at least for him. The only question though is how and is there a formal way to begin? She was so focused on him when they were speaking to one another that she missed when the dance began. Perhaps he can reveal a bit after some light prodding and she can come to a decision after.

"Derek?" he looks at her upon hearing his name, "how is it that humans dance?"

His eyes widens a bit in surprise before he becomes silent and thinks for a moment before speaking, "Well there is a whole lot of way," he lightly tilts his head back towards the base, "what you saw earlier was one of them."

This perks her interest, maybe there is another way she could dance with him.

"Such as?" she further prods.

This in turn causes him to fully twist around so he more or less can face her. She in turn faces him, causing both of them to stop.

"Why do you want to know if you don't mind my asking?"

Now she remains silent as she thinks of a way to explain it to him. She was planning on offering to dance together but at the same time she didn't wish to reveal her intention. As contradicting as it sounds she is truly just…nervous. She never felt this indebted to a person for giving her a nice moment of rest, a break from the usual time she spent alone back home. She wants to make sure he has a splendid time as well, now she must choose her next few words carefully. She doesn't wish to insult or slender the human in anyway, especially when she is trying to ensure he is having fun as she had.

With this in mind she cautiously asks, "Do you wish to dance?"

 **Derek POV**

He misheard her.

That is the only sound explanation, she said something and he misheard her unfortunately.

"Sorry," he says cautiously, "what did you say?"

Her face remains neutral (or rather in this case neither her eyes nor mandibles shows an ounce of motion) as she answers again, "Do you wish to dance?"

He stares at her for a moment before saying, "Oh," and the silence returns.

Nothing is said for nearly a whole minute as he processes this. Right when he thought the awkward moment had stopped for the night.

"Um…" is all he can summon forward before forming actual words, "we don't have to-"

"What I am asking," she says as she takes a small half step forward to the point where he tilts his head back a little in order to maintain eye contact, "Do you want to?"

Oh man, what does he say? Honestly he isn't all too sure if he enjoyed dances, the only time he danced what at his prom and on occasion when he is alone in the house or in the shower or…he hopes she won't ask about his past dancing experiences.

"I am assuming it is a part of this courtship," Alasha tells him in an almost gentle demeanor, "you did say there was going to be dancing involved when you asked me."

"Well yeah," Derek admits with a shrug of his shoulders as his fingers started to fumble with each other, "but we don't have to necessarily-"

"Would it not be dishonorable for us not to commence then?" Alasha continues.

"I'm not too sure about that," Derek starts to explain but is cut off again.

"Furthermore what will be said about you should anyone know we did not-"

"Alasha," he finally says in a rather loud tone, earning her attention, "it's honestly no big deal, really, most people just dance because they think its fun. It isn't a requirement for a courtship."

She peers at him closely, "If you are certain."

This causes Derek to give her a questioning look in return, "why are you so concerned about this all of a sudden?"

Instead of maintaining their stare she looks away and doesn't answer. Derek is starting to feel slightly annoyed, he never would have guessed that Sangheili females would turn out to be just as complex as human girls.

At long last she looks at him, however he can see in her eyes that there is sort of emotion there that he could not identify. Whatever it was it causes her warm eyes to glow slightly in the moonlight, which in turn outlines her more feminine body to him.

He tries to keep his eyes from bulging as he concentrates on looking Alasha right in the eye, unable to fully understand how its possible that he is actually finding her large alien body actually…attractive.

"I am only concerned of this ritual," he guesses she meant the dancing part, "Because I thought you would like to…indulge in it."

Derek blinks a couple time before looking at the ground as he wonders about her words. Does he want to dance? Well…it had played on his mind a couple of times when he first heard about the event and truth be told he wanted to give it another shot to more or less see if his "skills" improved or falter in the year since then. He wasn't enthusiastic dancing fool but that doesn't mean he never minded the occasional foot loose moment. It was actually quite relaxing and enjoyable. Having a pretty dance partner also helps a bit as well.

But this is Alasha, an alien, Sangheili, a bloody warrior princess for crying out loud. She could easily kill him without trouble and afterword order her underlings at the Keep to get rid of his remains. Furthermore her body structure is completely different from a human's; she's tall, backward knees, long neck, muscular physique, a rather nice voice…pretty eyes…well shaped frame and-

He suddenly slaps a hand to his face and briefly turns around as he shakes his head. What is wrong with him? He is sure she will find it rude to catch him looking and take great offense. Besides this is just a one night thing he shouldn't be…WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!? HE'S ATUALLY CHECKING OUT AN ALIEN!

 **Alasha POV**

She watches the human with concern and wonders if he is falling into madness. She has no idea what is the matter, he was just looking at her a moment ago before…

He was looking at her.

…Should she be angry or flattered?

She has been told she was beautiful but she hates it when she is stared at by lustful eyes, people who wanted her for only one reason. She believed she didn't have to worry about such trouble for Derek, he is human, he shouldn't be feeling anything towards her. However the rage that filled her only lasted for a moment before faltering as she thinks some more.

True he had been staring but he just as suddenly looked away and even covered his eyes. Though an odd action she could only deduce he is trying not to look at her in such a depraved way. No other male has done this, they openly watched her closely and no doubt fantasize of her, and Derek seems to be trying to prevent such thoughts.

She isn't sure if she should feel grateful that he doesn't see her in such a way or not. As far as she knows it was the only way that she knew for certain that a male was interested in her. Yet here…has he shown her how he favors her by his acts? By how he openly cares for what she says and ensuring she is content? Is this how it's supposed to be like when somebody cares for you?

All of this, everything is totally alien. It is even disgusting to an extent, she could understand why he sees her in such a way since males are always complimenting her of her body and beauty but as far as she is concerned there is nothing attractive about Derek…is there?

Now she allows her own eyes to look the human over. He is small, weak and obviously as inexperienced as they come. Nothing worthy of her. And yet…that didn't stop him from being nice o her, respectful and doing a great deal to meet her every need. True he looks fetching in his uniform and his face is smooth. His eyes aren't dark but a bright blue with yellowish fur on his head that is barely hidden by the hat he wears. His very being shows his youthfulness and a bit of energy in his steps. He is no large male, but…she suppose he isn't really that bad in appearance. Like his personality he is a humbled vision of a warrior's essence if any such thing exists.

She is pulled from her pondering when Derek finally turns around to look at her. She tries to keep the amused smirk from forming on her mandibles when she notices he is only looking at her face while his face has flushes red.

"Alasha," he says carefully, "I guess…sometimes I…do enjoy dancing," he informs her, "I want you to have an enjoyable evening and so if you want, if you want" he repeats in the same hurried tone, "we could…give it a try."

She blinked and thought it over. Should she? It would most likely seem odd for her to retract the offer especially seeing how she was the one who asked him first. Yet here he is once more giving her a choice. She wants him to have a good time like her but is she willing to let go of her dignity in such a way?

"I…am not very confident if I can dance as similar as your comrades earlier," she admits to him, unsure if he will see this as a rejection or not.

He gives her a smile, "truth be told I'm not sure if I can either, never really found out if there's a method to it," he then explains, "there are other ways to dance and if you want we can do a slow dance, we can teach other and just move…as gracefully as possible."

She believes she knows why he paused, she is unsure if anything that they do together would be considered graceful at all. Regardless she nods her head as she says, "Then shall we procced?"

 **Derek POV**

He couldn't believe they're going to do this, the question now though is how.

He briefly looks around to check if they're still alone. The trail is devoid of life as far as he can see, the jutting rocks and rare tree are the only objects lining up alongside the pathway. The moons above them provides enough light to illuminate the whole area around them. Needless to say Derek is glad the place is devoid, cause right now from his perspective this place looks lovely, the perfect setting for a romantic date. He has to keep reminding himself that there isn't romantic about it, just two allies from different alien cultures learning more about one another.

Even if for some unknown reason he finds her increasingly good-looking.

He waves off that last thought as he wonders how they're going to pull this off. He'll just go with what he said earlier and try to teach her how to slow dance. He has to be a lunatic for doing this, but at least they're alone.

He takes out his little music player and put the setting on speaker, it won't be as loud as it had been in the mess hall, but just as long as they can hear the music he is sure it'll be alright.

"What are you doing?" she asks as she peers over his shoulder and stares at the small device in his hand. It takes all of his focus and resilient not to shiver when he feels warmth radiating from her body as she stands in close proximity to him.

"Just trying to find some music," he tries to answer with a confident voice. After a while though he couldn't find one to start them off, what song could be perfect for this occasion? As he scrolled through the options when he realizes something that causes him to become a bit embarrassed again but for different reasons.

"Um, Alasha?" She looks directly at him which wasn't too much of an effort, they were virtually just a few inches away from one another at this point. He tries to only gaze into her eyes and not the fangs in her mouth.

"Just letting you know that…well most of the songs I have are…pretty old," he sees the confusion in her eyes so he elaborates, "They'll just sound different from what you heard earlier back at the base."

She is silent before stating, "I have yet to form a solid opinion of your media."

This causes Derek to chuckle a bit as he shakes his head, "trust me, our media's just as diverse as its people."

Finally due to lack of better options he decides to put it on shuffle. There is an outcropping rock that is about three foot not too far off so he places the device there.

When he turns to Alasha he is flushed with nerves again. No telling how well this is going to end, he suppose they just have to roll with it.

 **Alasha POV**

She could feel her muscles tensing and her breathing coming evenly in and out. She reminisces this is how she prepares for the occasional spar that happens between her and other females as they test their strength and combat prowess. This struggle however is for different reasons.

"Alasha?" She shifts her focus to her human companion who is watching her with a bit of caution before he clears his throat and says, "Um…we have to get close."

She doesn't say a thing, only nodding in confirmation as she moves to compete the action. She takes a step forward as did Derek till they're in front of one another. They quietly regard one another before the male hold up his hands and seems incredibly nervous.

"Ok, how this usually works is that we-" he becomes silent when the music starts playing, one that seems to genuinely startles him as his eyes opens wide. A melody of finely tuned instruments whistles before a deep voice starts singing.

" _Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

 _Wond'ring in the night what were the chances_

 _We'd be sharing love before the night was through"_

Alasha blinks in mild surprise. This voice, this song, is implicating something so forward and it is happening to strangers who just met? Almost like…

She then turns to regard the human whose face is starting to change colors again.

"I swear I did not pick this," he says with an extremely nervous look plastered on.

" _Something in your eyes was so inviting_

 _Something in your smile was so exciting_

 _Something in my heart told me I must have you"_

"Ok!" Derek says suddenly as he pulls them both back to what is to happen now, "Alasha, first what we need to do is…um…ok first we put our hands together, like this."

He holds out his hand towards her as his arm extends a bit before come to a halt halfway from meeting her. Though unsure at first, she copies his movement until her large and talon tipped fingers met his. Carefully his individual digits wraps around hers and acting on an impulse she closes her hand until they were clasped together.

" _Strangers in the night_

 _Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_

 _Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know_

 _Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away"_

"Now, um, I'm going to put my other hand on your shoulder, you do the same as me, alright?" She doesn't say anything as she tries to keep herself from blushing now. She knows he isn't trying to take advantage of her (she deduced that much from his fear) but still being this closed and to be in such contact is rather nerve wracking. Despite this she doesn't move, almost frozen as she watches Derek takes his remaining hand and slowly places it just behind her shoulder and holds on with a gentle grasp.

When this is done she remains motionless for a moment, just getting a feel to the five fingered hand holding onto her before she makes her move. With the same gentleness as him she puts her own last hand on his shoulder and lightly pinches the cloth with her talons.

They're both holding onto one another now, standing so close that if she lowers her head down and forward just a bit she could easily lick him or vice versa. Granted she is taller than him but she can smell his scent, which is mixed with the odd fragments of fruits, something that just seems odd to her but nevertheless makes his smell more prominent. She admits though is a little nervous, she isn't usually this close to a person unless they wanted to…it's a new experience truly.

" _Strangers in the night_

 _Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_

 _Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know_

 _Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away"_

She feels the same noticeable warm threatening to spread across her face as she listens to the next few verses until Derek calls to her once more.

"Alright," he says carefully, "now just…follow my lead, do what I do, we're going to start slowly moving side to side alight?"

She nods once more, really unsure of what she will say. Carefully he puts a foot out to his left and holds it there. Seeing this she follows along with him, placing her foot just opposite of his. He then move his other foot and places it close to the one he just recently moved. She does so as well until her feet are together once more.

 _"And_

 _Ever since that night we've been together_

 _Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

 _It turned out so right for strangers in the night"_

They continue with this basic movement, going back and forth, but steadily their pace increases as they become more comfortable with the steps they are taking. They're not moving quickly by any means, but things have become much smoother than when they began.

Their grip on one another loosens as they fall into the rhythm of the song. As they moved they spent a lot of time watching the other, Alasha in particular as she further observes the male. His wide eyed look has faded away and now becomes more relax and…confident if she had to say it. His lips are upturn, on the verge of forming a human smile and for some reason this pleases her to know that she is helping him to enjoy himself.

Truth be told she herself is…enjoying it. There is something about being held like this, soft so it doesn't hurt but firm to ensure that she wouldn't slip from his grasp. The movement is childish at first but as they continue it grants her something akin to freedom of movement as her body no longer struggles to maintain military discipline but eases into this new routine.

" _Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away_

 _Ever since that night we've been together_

 _Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

 _It turned out so right for strangers in the night"_

Slowly the song starts to fade away along with the voice of the man who was just singing. She suddenly felt…forlorn. She didn't want this to end, not yet anyway. She felt Derek's hand tighten slightly, prompting her to look at him and see him finally smile.

"Like it?" He asks.

Alasha for her part smiles, "I don't know why but I do."

She is about to question if they need to stop when the small device starts playing, but this time the tune is much more resounding with a string instrument lightly playing before another male starts singing.

" _I'll never settle down,_

 _That's what I always thought_

 _Yeah, I was that kind of man,_

 _Just ask anyone"_

They continue to dance but she notice he is lightly pushing her to turn so she complies. They starts to add circles to their movement now along with the usual shuffling.

" _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_

 _'Cause, I don't dance"_

She doesn't realize it at first but steadily their pace picks up more. The song was virtually egging them to move faster, the beat challenging them to keep up, which they met with vigor.

" _Love's never come my way,_

 _I've never been this far_

 _'Cause you took these two left feet_

 _And waltzed away with my heart_

 _No, I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

 _'Cause, I don't dance_

 _'Cause, I don't dance_

 _No, I don't dance"_

She couldn't help herself as she allow a small laugh to escape her, the song just sounds as if it understood their positions exactly. A female in the song teaches the male to dance where here it is the opposite. Derek chuckles as well, something that thrills her quite suddenly.

" _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _Well I'd do anything with you anywhere"_

As the song gradually slows so did they. Slower even then when they first began as they look into each other eyes. His eyes…they look so inviting right now. The blue offering her comfort and escape. Now they are etched into her memory, a color that she can seek out for help, the color of a friend. She soon finds herself hoping he feels the same way.

" _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

 _'Cause, I don't dance"_

As the song fade away so did their dancing. She is unsure who stopped first, or if they both did at the same time. They just stand there, holding onto one another as they gaze ever deeply into each other eyes. She is having more and more trouble remembering that he is a human, if anything she finds herself wishing that he is a male of her species. He is a male regardless though and he just gave her a very pleasant evening.

It was fun, but now she knows that they both enjoyed it, together. She feels more at one with this suitor than anyone else ever before. Slowly his arms move, but they didn't pull away, they start wrapping around her in a warm and firm embrace. She doesn't resist, she welcomes it as she too pulls him closer until they are both hugging, but they are too busy watching one another to really notice. All that they seem to be concerned about is their eyes and she wants to get closer.

Her head slowly descends to better look at them, but mirroring her Derek pushes upward as well. She doesn't know what will happen when they meet together in the middle, all she wants right now is to press up against his warmth, his skin and to be enfolded within his grasp for as long as-

She comes to a complete halt as did he when a beeping noise interrupts their movement.

They are still as the beeping continues before Derek lets go of her hand and shoulder to look at a device that is strapped on his wrist. He presses a button and stares at the screen for a moment then looks back up at Alasha.

"It's getting pretty late Alasha," he tells her in a monotone voice, his previous mirth seeming to have vanished, and "I should probably take you back before you're missed."

Missed? Missed by whom? She wanted to stay, to actually continue dancing with Derek will listening to his "old" music. She wants to talk to him some more, spend more time with this male who has treated him so kindly and who she actually enjoys being with.

But she sees the logic in his statement though, she is the Keep Master's daughter, she told her guards she will be back before the darkest unit of the night. If she wasn't back by then they might send search parties looking for her, how they will react if they catch her here with Derek. Dancing no less? It'll no doubt be worse once they inform her father of it.

She nods her head in agreement, "Yes let us go."

The night she has been dreading is finally over, so why doesn't she feel happy about it?

 **Derek POV**

The walk back to base was uneventful but as hard as it may seem it actually looks like Alasha was sadden that the date was over. He couldn't really blame her, as weird as it may sound, he liked dancing with her as well. He never would have suspected they would actually have do it, let alone have fun while doing it.

They were able to avoid the crowd of Marines that were slowly leaving the mess hall, the Major's ordered that the party will stop a quarter to midnight. MP's would wade through the crowd to ensure the order was carried out as well as ensuring all personnel were accounted for and that there was no "funny business" between the couples.

Getting out of the base was easier than coming in, if anything the guard watching the gate looked relieved when he pulled out with the evening's only Sangheili.

Now here they are, with the drive back being as silent as when they arrived a mere two hours earlier. Derek's finding it hard to believe so much time pass, but he guess things did become a blur when one is having fun…or cowering in fear of ticking off an alien woman.

Speaking of which, he briefly glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She has become as stoic as she was earlier this evening, appearing not to be in the mood to talk. He wonders if there is anything that he should say, what can he say? He's lucky to have understood her so far this evening and to have gone as far as to forget that they are different species.

However he now remembers who she is, a pretty female whose bloodline is seen as important as life itself. She needs to remain strong and disciplined not just in front of him but also in front of her people. Maybe that's why she's silently upset, tonight was probably a rare night for her to open up and to have a good time.

He feels his heart go out towards her as he thinks of his own life. His parents taught him to be respectful and be courteous to others, but he was still able to express himself. He may not have gone out of the way and became a sports star in high school or any other time in his young life, but it was still satisfying to him. He got to be himself whenever he wanted to and spent time with friends and family.

Does Alasha get that opportunity? Does her father allows her to act herself from time to time? He isn't there, but does that mean Alasha is alone? Him being the Keep Lord must keep him busy as it is without him seeing his daughter. What about friends, surely she must have some right?

Slowly he comes to the realization that despite her being born into a position of high power it isn't as cracked up as it could be. They just met really but he doesn't believe she, or anyone for that matter, can get through life without a couple of good friends.

Right when he arrives at the conclusion they ride up in front of the Keep and he slows the vehicle to a stop. He parks the Warthog and they sat there together in silence for a moment, wondering who went break the silence first.

Finally Alasha looks at him and gives a small smile, "Thank you Derek," is all she says as she lightly bows her head, "tonight was pleasant."

Derek gives her his own grin as he replies with, "No problem."

They are still for a moment longer, nothing but the sound of the engine filling the void before Derek gets out of the car and walks around to get Alasha out.

He opens her door and holds out a hand, she takes it and pulls herself out, cautious not to pull Derek down with her weight.

"Thank you," she says once more but doesn't look at him. She turns to walk away but stops when she realizes something, Derek hasn't let her hand go.

She turns to look at him and their eyes meets. They aren't lost in each other as they were earlier, but they still relish at the sight of their different colored irises. The bond may not have been as strong as it was when they first danced but it was still present nonetheless.

"Alasha," he says carefully, unsure how she will feel about the proposal, "Tonight was great, wasn't it?"

She is puzzled by the question but nods her head in affirmation.

He is silent for a moment before finally asking, "We can still be friends, right? Like we can see and talk to each other."

She blinks and he can tell that she is surprised. She wasn't expecting him to say this, but he knew she liked speaking to him as he does talking to her.

Slowly her mandibles part in a rather wide smile as she says, "I believe that can be acceptable."

Derek smiles back, "Awesome," he says as he finally lets her go and steps back, "See you later then?"

She nods her head still smiling, "I'll be looking forward to it."

All Derek could do is smile back as he turns and got back in his vehicle. He watches as she makes her way inside, but she pauses to look over her shoulder and back at him. He waves at her and after a few seconds she waves back before entering through the small side door.

He sits there for a moment longer, thinking of what has just transpired before he just shakes his head.

"What have I gotten myself into," he mutters to himself, but that still doesn't stop him from smiling.

* * *

 **I do not own "Stanger's in the Night" by Frank Sinatra nor "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice**

 **Credit to MachingunM4aniac for the suggestion of "Stranger's in the night." I am sorry if the song selection wasn't the greatest but I am planning on some more later on in the story.**

 **Yeah I guess this was more romantic then funny, I apologize if this is not as good as any other previous installment and hope you can understand my busy life.**

 **Also, this is the first chapter in a long time that I have done that is over 10,000 words long. Haven't done anything like this in nearly a year. Please let me know how this turned out cause I was close to tearing my hair out at some parts**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Just decided at last moment to write this short chapter real quick to give you some idea what will be happening in the next few chapters and just to throw one last laugh or two.**

 **Warning: mentions of abuse**

* * *

 **The Favor**

Alasha's body is slammed hard on the ground complete with a loud thump. She couldn't breathe for a few moments before starting to gasp heavily, still lying on her back as she stares up at the bright sky.

Soon Guisha's face enters her field of vision and stares down at the Keep Lord's daughter for a while before speaking.

"That was terrible," the young female states, "even for you," she finishes by holding out her hand for Alasha to take.

Alasha continues to pant for a while longer before taking Guisha hand and allows herself to be helped up.

"Guisha," she gasps as she haunches over a little, "must I continuously remind you not to kill me when we spar?"

Guisha smirks a little, "Sorry oh future Keep mistress," she bows her head lowly, "how could I be so careless when it comes to your own well-being."

This causes Alasha to smile as well, more at the irony that Guisha called her a Keep mistress when in reality odds are high that she will be of equal rank as well when her heritage is revealed…that is if any male is capable of seeing past her rather blunt and brutish personality.

The two Sangheilis have been sparing (or rather Guisha has been while Alasha is her moving target) in an attempt to take a break from their usually dull schedules.

Guisha is still studying in the ward that houses all the younglings of the Keep, just one cycle away from becoming an adult and she is ready for it. She wouldn't be accomplishing much when she matures since most females either becomes children bearers or guards to the fiefdom, but she had confided in Alasha that when she is deemed a warrior she is going to leave and join the Swords of Sanghelios. This has been her plan ever since they both have heard rumors that the Arbiter is willing to accept females within the ranks. Guisha has been ecstatic ever since.

Alasha on the other hand…she isn't sure how to feel. She is happy that Guisha seems to have a goal in her life, an objective, but will it clash with her new responsibilities upon learning she is also a daughter of the Keep Lord? Alasha supposes it should be alright, after all daughters weren't as important as sons, but she could still be used as a bargaining tool, a promise to one man in order to assure peace or alliances between fiefs. Alasha shudders and prays such a fate doesn't befall her, but still it's not like her life would improve even if such a thing did not occur, either way no male would ever respect her.

Unlike him…

"Again."

Alasha blinks and looks at Guisha as she asks, "pardon?"

Guisha only grins mischievously, "You're smiling again for no reason. You have been acting like this all day." She crosses her arms and leans forward a little in anticipation, "care to share?"

Alasha for her part feels her cheeks flush upon realizing how obvious her emotions are that morning.

Guisha silently chuckles, "It must have been good then, what happened? Did you punch him? Kick him? Maybe embarrassed him?"

These comments catches Alasha off guard and wipes away her moment of fluster as she looks at Guisha in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asks in a baffled tone.

Now its Guisha turn to look surprise as she leans away, she looks around to make sure they are alone in the courtyard before saying, "the courtship, with the human."

Alasha still didn't understand before it dawns on her that Guisha believes she had simply abused Derek throughout the whole evening.

True he was frightened of her but in all honesty she didn't really mean to scare him so much. Besides, from the very beginning when he retrieved her to the end when he returned her to the Keep, she was treated as nobly as any Sangheili could be. She doubts even her mother had received such care when she and her father were beginning to court.

"Guisha," she says gently, "the courtship went well, he was good to me so I was good to him."

Silence falls between them as Guisha stares at Alasha for a long time. Finally she leans forward a bit and asks, "Then why are you happy?"

Alasha suddenly feels flustered again as she looks away and says, "Well it was fun and he-"

"Fun?" Guisha asks as if she didn't know the meaning of the word, looking extremely baffled at this moment.

"Yes," Alasha nods in confirmation, "we danced and-"

"You danced!?" Alasha steps back in surprise at the sudden rage Guisha lets loose, "how could you have disgraced yourself by dancing for a -"

Alasha steps forward quickly grab's Guisha's four mandibles with one hand and pushes them together tightly, preventing her from saying another word.

"Guisha be quiet," Alasha hisses as she glances around again to ensure they are alone, "it isn't what you think."

Guisha's eyes burn with murderous intent but doesn't struggle to free herself. Taking this as a good sign, Alasha releases her sister and steps away before whispering to her.

"Derek was respectful," she reveals, "far more behaved then every male I have ever courted combined."

Guisha quirks an eye ridge at such claim before she replies, "it could have been a ruse."

Alasha is already shaking her head, "I thought so as well, but everything he did and said was genuine Guisha, most of which didn't even make sense. He had a meal made special just for me, he never once boasted about himself, in fact I had to all but pry such information from him. He never tried to touch me intentionally nor did he force me to perform acts I didn't want to and…and…"

"And what?" Guisha questions, looking curious to what happened next.

Alasha knew she wouldn't understand but says it anyway, "We danced Guisha, together."

Guisha blinks in sudden amazement, "males can dance?"

"Not like us, no," she says with a shake of her head, "humans don't dance to attract…mates, they do it just to have fun."

"How could it be fun?" Guisha demands, "I was humiliated for cycles on end when we were being taught how to perform it."

Alasha shivers upon remembering taking such lessons as well. She was still a youngling then and was being taught how to produce children, details that traumatized her for the rest of her young life.

"I can't explain it," Alasha says after pushing the memories away, "but it was splendid. We didn't dance for one another's entertainment, we performed together, dancing to autistic and memorable rhythms."

"You danced to the music?" Guisha scowls lightly, "last time I was at their base a group of humans were listening to ghastly wails emitting from a box, I was shocked to hear it was their form of music."

Alasha nods, "Indeed, but we danced to their old music, it was slower, much easier to understand…even if the lyrics were a bit much."

"Much?" Guisha asks.

Alasha once again feels hot as she remembers what was being sung. She knew Derek didn't mean to play such songs but would Guisha be just as understanding or would she want to impale the human for what his music device was implying?

"Alasha."

The two females turn upon hearing the deep rumbling of Rhral as he steps outside. The massive bodyguard is dressed in his fine armor and armed with an energy spear that he easily holds in his one hand. The other hand was a misshapen mess, a reminder of a fight between him and a Jiralhanae, though he won the battle it cost him greatly. Despite his injury and him being posted as a guard in the Quas Keep he is still a formidable advisory even if he is one handed. He is currently serving as Alasha's bodyguard during her father's absence to keep her safe from any form of assassinations or attacks.

"Yes Rhral?" she asks, wondering what it is that her guard could need.

"There is a visitor here from the Yalrom fief," he informs her, "the heir Busras Yalrom."

Alasha visibly flinches while Guisha hisses in disdain. The last time Busras was here…it wasn't a pleasant experience for Alasha. She dearly prays his purpose here is to discuss trade, troop movement, anything that doesn't have to do with…relationships. If it could even be called that.

Alasha gulps heavily before nodding, "Very well, let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

The three Sangheilis of the Quas Keep has assembled in the visitation room, where most meetings are usually held. Alasha has been its sole occupant for a while now, doing nothing but going through daily reports of the fief's economy, the business with the council and the occasional request of an audience with a visitor. The said female is seated just behind a desk full of paperwork while Guisha and Rhral stands on either side of her.

Though she is a female with a noble heritage and she has been doing much of the Keep's business for a while now, she isn't treated with as much homage as her father would have. So it is often rare should anyone wish to have an audience with her…unless they are young males which she usually dreads.

With that still in her mind she steels herself for whatever is to come before looking at Rhral and speaking.

"You may let him in now."

The guard nods at this before walking across the room to the door and opens it. Not long after, a male walks in, head held high, stance proper and a very arrogant look on his face. He is dressed in full combat armor same as Alasha if not more advanced and battle suited. She spies a couple of dents on the suit and briefly wonders if he has been in combat or if it was from sparring (as was often the case whenever she trained with Guisha) The fact that he came well dressed and clearly full of confidence isn't a welcoming sight.

Now Alasha's fears has been confirmed. No one ever smiles at doing business with a female which means there is only one other purpose for his being here.

Guisha guesses as much as well and is struggling to keep herself from snarling at the approaching Sangheili. Though Alasha is willing to look past any "acts of transgression" her sister would cause she does not wish to make an enemy of the Yalrom Fiefdom, especially when Busras is a direct blood kin to that region's Kaidon.

"Alasha," she is pulled from her wondering as Busras comes to a stop before her with a wide smile, "you look lovely today."

Per courtesy she must at least act civil, which she does with obvious forcefulness, "Busras," she says with a firm voice, not in any mood to please his ego, "what is your business here in our lands?"

Busras merely smiles stupidly before answering, "I came to request a courtship with you."

Alasha curses her luck.

"I see," she says trying to keep her voice from straining, "however my father isn't here to approve of any courtships, he's probably already thinking of other suitors who can have my hand."

She really hopes that's not what her father is doing behind her back, but just as long as it can get rid of Busras she doesn't care.

Busras snorts a bit at this, "what male can ever best me in a duel? I slayed a good number of Sangheilis during duels, enough to make me a Field Marshal." He chuckles at his own comment, but no one else joins him.

"If I remember correctly," Alasha says, "most of those duels were unofficial and often ended with you using an illegal weapon or having help from a friend."

Busras suddenly frowns before lowly stating, "Mind your tongue."

Alasha curses yet again, but this time at her own stupidity. This isn't Derek, unlike with him she isn't allowed to speak her mind.

"Furthermore," he resumes, though not as jubilant as before Alasha's remark, "I am connected to a Kaidon, my uncle you see," he then dares to reach out and takes Alasha's hand, squeezing it until she flinches a little, sure that his talons are piercing her skin.

"Can you imagine it Alasha?" he questions, "your father will no longer have to travel far to speak his mind to this territory's foolish Kaidon by scampering at his feet. He will have direct access to my uncle who can surely bring everything your father has to say before the council themselves, a great boon."

His grip tightens on her and now she knows for sure blood is being drawn, she wills any tears from welling in her eyes. It isn't the pain that is causing it but more of the emotional strain that is threatening to overtake her.

She doesn't want to admit it but Busras is scaring her. The way he is talking is almost like…like he is planning on asking her to marry him. She wants to deny it, to scream no but he is making many valid points. Her father might just agree, though he cares for his daughter he also cares for the fief and having direct access to a Kaidon would be a great benefit.

By all means Busras is attractive, close to her age and is a capable warrior. But she doesn't want him, not when he is like this. Tough hide, sharp nails and strength which he can easily let loose on her. She doesn't want to evoke such wraith which can easily be riled by his ever increasing pride. She won't be able to say anything meaningful, he'll strip her of any sense of dignity or pride. Even if she becomes a Keep mistress she doubts he'll let her sphere of influence be too wide.

She wishes she can have Rhral escort him out or even have Guisha maimed him, but he is a guest and such action could spark a war between them and the Yalrom Keep, a fight that will be costly and all because of one man's ego.

"What say you Alasha," he asks in a disgusting voice and that ever infuriating smile returning, "It'll be like old times."

Old times? He was the reason she was always exhausted every day and couldn't sleep at night. If anything, he is the worse male she has ever met. Everything about him is wrong, his ego, his brutish nature, his disrespectfulness. The way he is holding her hand is wrong.

 _I don't want this_ , she cries inwardly _, I want someone who is gentle, kind, isn't arrogant and respectful and…and…_

Suddenly one face fills her mind, a certain male, a certain alien.

Derek…

Can she use that? Is it possible? Right now she is desperate and decides to act upon it.

"No."

The entire room stills. Both Rhral and Guisha swung their heads around and gawks at what Alasha has said. Even Busras seems stun, causing his hand to lessen its grip on Alasha's thankfully.

"No?" he asks as if he has never heard the word before.

"No," Alasha repeats as she yanks her hand away, she rubs it sooth the stinging pain as she looks him in the eye, "I am already being courted."

Rhral maintained his confused look as he tries to think of the last male Alasha was with, as far as he knew nobody has come and asked for courtship.

Guisha on the other hand knew who Alasha is talking about and it left her mandibles open wide like a full bloomed flower as she stares at shock in Alasha's direction.

Slowly Busras's anger starts to flare up as he stands tall and finally speaks.

This is an outrage!" he shouts, "Who could possibly be better than me!"

"It doesn't matter if he is better than you Busras," Alasha works hard to keep the smirk off her face, "but the fact being is that he asked me first before you did. The only reason why I have yet inform you of this is because your atrocious acts appalled my mind."

Her insulting isn't helping Busras to calm down but she doesn't care. As far as he knew she is some other male's "prize", and that male might be from a powerful Keep who might be willing to declare war on them simply because Busras disrespected this person's female.

"What is his name," he finally growls out.

Alasha is at a lost for a moment before deciding to be truthful, or as truthful as can be.

"His name is Derek," she says as she sits up straight as if respecting his name, "he is of the…Heath Keep."

Busras snarls, "I never heard of him."

"He came from far away," she informs him, "a warrior with an army at his beck and call."

She is certain if Derek gets attack then the entire human base would rally and fight back, after all in order to attack Derek the attackers must assault the base in order to get him. She very much doubts the humans would allow such a thing to occur without extracting blood for blood.

She knew she is treading on dangerous grounds, but at the moment all she wanted was Busras to be gone.

"Did you have anything else to request?" she questions the male.

Busras just stands there and scowls at her before replying, "No."

She nods before looking at Rhral, "Please escort Busras out." She didn't want to leave Busras unsupervised should he choose to take his anger out on one of their Keep's displayed heirlooms.

The guard nods and came up just behind Busras, waiting on the male. Finally he gives one last growl before turning and stalking out of the room, with Rhral closely watching his every move.

All is silent until the door closes. Guisha, still stunned by what she had just witnessed, turns to face Alasha, "Did you just-"

She is caught off guard as Alasha slams her hands on the desk and stood up quickly before turning to look at Guisha with a look of absolute panic on her face.

"I need to find Derek!"

 **Derek's POV**

"Did you have a good time? Who did you take? Did you give her flowers? What about pictures? You have to send me pictures!"

"Mom!" Derek cries a she runs a hand over his face in mild embarrassment, "it wasn't a high school dance, it was strictly professional."

"Ha!" he hears his father's voice somewhere off the screen, "I doubt that was the case son."

Derek is quiet for a moment before shrugging in defeat, "guilty."

Today the officers have offered the Marines another treat: free fifteen minutes to call home. The small communications building has been swarmed by Marines ever since as they called their relatives, friends or sweethearts. Derek was one of the last to get his turn to call home, but it was worth it since now there is no one standing in line outside the door. The room he is in is cramped with two chairs positioned in front of a monitor, aside from the light the single bulb above him is providing the interior is dark. He's been speaking for eight minutes now with seven to go before an officer cuts the connection.

Even though the war is over, calls home isn't frequent due to the security measures. This rare opportunity was met with enthusiasm, especially when the Marines were allowed to use the military's quality made communication's phone which also have the feature for people to chat via video camera.

So now here is Derek as he speaks with his mother who is taking the call back home on Mars.

Luckily today is Sunday and both his parents are off. Mostly on Saturdays they'll travel to big cities hours away from home to get supplies, food, and water. It has become more and more difficult to do so ever since the refugees from glassed worlds started filling in. With the war over now though more food is being delivered, not as much as before but at least it's a start, his family always had a hard time getting enough food to last the week in their isolated homestead.

His mother is talking from the living room, she is seated on their old couch while he can just see out the widow positioned behind her, revealing a clear sunny day with orange dust flying by every so often. From the sounds of it his dad has just walked in and is taking his shoes off by the door; mom's rules for a clean house always holds out.

He doesn't look much like his mother Sophia Heath who is short with brown hair and dark eyes and darken skin, but she was always his mom, as well as everyone else's. She just had enough love to pass around whether it's at home, or work or abroad. If anything it's her very presence that makes him believe that love is powerful.

There is a small commotion before she scoots a little to the side, making room for his dad to come and sit next to her.

Rodrick "Rudi" Heath isn't a muscular man but neither is he skinny. He is able to fill up a big coat jacket and some big boots, he has a bit of a belly growing but it's not too bad. It is obvious to see that he is Derek's father, blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes, if it wasn't for the wrinkles on his brow and him being a few inches taller and the rotund stomach he and Derek could have been mistaken for twins. Seeing his dirty shirt Derek guesses he was outside again, whether it's fixing the car or simply doing yard work, Rudi Heath keeps himself busy; he'd go crazy otherwise if there was nothing to do.

Rudi looks his son up and down for a moment before saying, "you got something on your shoulder."

Derek looks and sure enough there is a bit of a stain on his armor, possible grease from the brief time he and his squad were hanging around the carpool area.

"I'll fix it," Derek says as he nonchalantly brushes his hand over the indicated spot before saying, "how's everything back home?"

His dad shrugs before leaning back a bit, "Season is almost here, I was thinking about asking Tanner's boys if they would like to help, get them doing some work instead of being inside that house all day."

Derek winces slightly at this before saying, "Sorry for not being there to help."

"Don't be sorry Derek," comforts his mother with a warm gentle smile, "there'll be more seasons, and what you're doing is just as important."

"Uh yeah," Derek says with a nod. He doesn't want his father to know that he and his team has pretty much been slacking off whenever they were off duty nor did he want his mother to worry that they are doing anything dangerous.

Which brought about the question about Alasha. Should he tell them about her? Where would he begin? There's no way they would buy any of it except for the beginning when he tells them he was drunk (a matter of state which they have yet to see him in.) Furthermore he has no idea what they would think, they met the refugees, saw the footages of the war and heard of their destructive powers, what would they think should they learn their son had dated one of them?

"So how was this dance?" His father asks, "And who was the girl for that matter?"

Great, so much for avoiding that part.

"Yeah…umm…" he wonders what to say, be truthful or make something up? Maybe lie then tell the about Alasha later when he's back home, face to face. He's sure the explaining will take a lot more than his given fifteen minutes.

"Well…you…see…err…"

Finally his father says, "You didn't have a date did you?"

His mother quickly punches his father's side, "Rudi!" she scolds, "What a thing to say to your son!"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at this, his relationship with dad may not be seen as a fatherly one but more like a bond between brothers. His dad had a bad experience as a kid, with his own father being abusive Rudi was quite unsure how to be a dad for Derek when he was born. Despite that though he raised Derek well in most opinions, such quirks he would say was always done in a teasing manner which became even funnier when his mother would swat, hit or kick Rudi's shins for. It wasn't an abusive relationship, his dad just takes it and laughs it off which steams his mother even more that he is more amused then hurt from her attacks.

Sophia turns back to her son and says, "Ignore your father son, how was the dance?"

Derek shrugs, "It was fine, the food was terrible, the music was worse, my friends were too busy with their own dates, the only time I had fun was…when…"

When he was dancing with Alasha. When they were alone and she put his worries and fears to rest when she told him she enjoyed herself. The night even got better despite all the odds and even he had a great time. He wonders where Alasha is now and if she remembers last night.

"I take it back," his father suddenly says, "he did have a girl."

This is followed by another smack and a brief chuckle. Honestly it has been years and not once has his mother left so much as a mark on his father, maybe this is her idea of fun.

"Oh come on Derek," her mother says with a smile, "who was the lucky lady?"

Derek laughs nervously, "Well mom…uh…you see she was…"

He trails off again but this time for a different reason. Outside he can hear a commotion. It isn't unusually to hear someone shouting, it was all part of the routine of being a Marine, but something about it sounds urgent and it seems to be coming closer to the building.

"Derek?" his mother ask as both she and his father leans forward, apparently hearing the disturbances as well, "What is-"

The doors right behind Derek slides open and to Derek's surprise in comes running Alasha or rather it looked like Alasha in a rather dishevel state.

He is sure it's her because of her mesmerizing shape, but the suit of armor threw him off when he sees how it is hap hazardously placed over her body, her helmet barely hanging onto her head as if she was in a hurry to put her gear on. She is hunched over a bit as she breathes heavily, did she run here all the way from the Keep? In summary, far from the usually cool and organized female he had come to know her as he has never seen her looking this troubled.

"Derek," she finally gasps and begins to straighten up, "I need to speak to-"

She stops talking when she sees Derek in front of the monitor with other humans watching her closely with wide eyes as they continue to look her up and down. It then occurs to Derek that his parents have never seen a Sangheili, or rather they never been in a situation where they could interact with one before.

His parents looks absolutely shell-shocked at Alasha's brash and unexpected arrival while Alasha for her part just looks lost, as if she didn't know what to do next.

Finally Derek clears his throat and soon feels all eyes on him. He decides to deal with the alien in the room since she was closest.

"Alasha," he says calmly before gesturing to the screen, "these are my parents."

He then looks back at the monitor and says, "mom, dad, this is Alasha," he points at the indicated Sangheili, "and she is my-"

"Courtship partner," Alasha suddenly inject.

"Courtship partner and we..." Derek suddenly stops dead as he realized what was said and felt his own jaw starting to drop open. That's nothing compared to his parents, his father eyebrows rose high at the proclamation while his mother's mouth pops open fully in a silent gasp.

He looks back at Alasha, about to ask what she meant when she got closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek," she says in a breathless tone, "I need to speak with you, urgently."

Derek didn't want to cut his visit with his parents short, but if this situation was big enough to get Alasha worried then by all means he should be worried too.

He looks back at his still stun parents and says, "Mom, dad, I'll be right back ok?"

Before they could respond he stood up from his chair and turns to find Alasha already hurrying out the door, he sprints after her to stay close.

Once outside she steps to the side of the door and is looking around nervously, like a criminal on the run or something. This whole thing is starting to freak Derek out, but he keeps calm as he steps up right next to her and speaks.

"Alasha" she turns at the sound of her name, "what is going on? Why are you so out of breath? And why did you just tell my parents that you're my courtship partner?"

She doesn't speak for a whole minute as she stares at the ground as if complementing what to say before finally she looks up and talks.

"Derek, I am sorry," she says, "I really am, truly sorry but I just couldn't…I needed…"

"What?" Derek demands, "You needed what?"

She hisses but not at him, probably in frustration if nothing else.

"There was a male from the Yalrom Keep that arrived today" she informs him, "and he was, he is…" she snaps her mandibles together before saying, "he is just everything I hate even before we began courting and-"

"You courted him?" Derek asks, feeling surprised for some reason at the interruption.

"Unfortunately," she growls as she looks away, "but even then nothing changed he was just…horrible."

Her voice is still hard but he thought he heard a bit of sorrow mixed in. One didn't need to be a genius to know how bad things were for her on this "courtship," it was probably even worse considering her role and position in society.

"I'm sorry," Derek says, which earns a look from Alasha, "nobody should go through that."

She turns away but he is sure he saw a small smile form.

"Regardless," she continues, "as you know females cannot turn away suitors as you have learned not too long ago."

Derek nods in understanding, so far he's getting it but he's sure he's missing the main point.

"The only reason for a female to turn away suitors is if she is sick or unable to produce off-springs or…"

"Or what?" Derek questions.

Finally Alasha sighs as she glances at him and he is stun to see her eyes are wet, "or if they're already being courted."

Already being…slowly the realization dawns on him and he feels himself becoming shock once more.

"I'm sorry Derek," she says as she stares at the ground, "I just panicked and…I just didn't want to go through the pain again so I…I…" Derek breath gets stuck in his throat when he saw the last thing he ever expected to see; tears streaming down her cheeks before falling to the floor.

He is speechless for a full minute. He never thought he would see a Sangheili cry and Alasha proved that she was just as strong and tolerant as the males of her race. Yet here she is reduced to tears, all because of one guy.

He knew some lousy people from Mars who were so full of themselves that they didn't care if they hurt other people, but this is different. He thinks about his dad, so tall and so tough, but he remembers seeing a scar on his hip once and Derek asked about it. His dad didn't say a thing, he just clamed up. Later his mom told him about his abusive grandfather and that the scar was from one of his tantrums which his dad suffered from. Even after all these years his dad was still sensitive about the past though he doesn't say it.

Slowly Derek looks back at Alasha who has crossed her arms and is looking away from him. His eyes widen when he sees her hand, it was holding her arm but he can plainly see three long scratches running along their length, recently clean from the looks of it but he is sure he can just see a hint of blue blood.

Did that guy…

Derek suddenly feels anger and rage build within him. After last night he can believe without fault that Alasha has done nothing to warrant such treatment, she would never put so much as a foot out of line and yet this is what she gets for it in the end?

He isn't exactly thrilled to hear that he is back to courting her, but then again he remembers last night. Right before he dropped her off and he didn't want her to leave, not yet anyway. He asked if they could be friends and she agreed. They're friends now, they need to look out for one another.

He sadly smiles as he remembers that he did owe her one for going on a date with her in the first place.

 **Alasha POV**

She couldn't believe she just started crying, but after all that has happened could she really be blamed?

Last night was an incredible experience for her, being cared for and treated gently by an alien, a species that she thought was below her. Followed by the male she had always despised and who wanted to court her once more and make life miserable just so that he could have one ounce more of pleasure in the world.

Out of foolishness she had lied and sought out Derek for help. But now that she has told him and realizing what she is placing on him she realizes he probably sees her as cowardly weakling. For some reason she couldn't bear the thought of Derek seeing her like this and against her will the tears came and she couldn't hide them, they were hidden for so long the circumstances of her life had finally manage to break them free.

She couldn't understand what she is feeling or why, never in her whole life has she even felt this conflicted before.

She suddenly jerks when she feels something…soft, touch her arm. She looks and finds Derek by her side, lightly rubbing her arm. He is eyeing the marks on her hand from where Busras has lightly cut.

"Alasha," he says gently before looking her in the eyes, "I'd be honored to court you again."

Now it's her turn for her eyes to go wide as he continues speaking.

"Look I know this is tough and from the sound of it this isn't probably going to end well for either of us," he pauses as he takes her hand in his, careful not to brush against her raw skin, "but we're friends now and friends look out for each other, right?"

Alasha couldn't speak, but somehow he must have seen the disbelief in her eyes as he smiles and says, "So…if you're willing, can I court you?"

Slowly she nods her head before she finally allows herself to smile. She couldn't believe it, this won't keep her safe from Busras indefinitely, but knowing she isn't alone, that her new friend who she is already thinking highly of is willing to help makes her feel relieved, more so than she would have ever believed.

However her anxiety came back when he asks his next question that initially took her off guard.

"Want to meet my parents?"

* * *

"-and so after that I took her straight home before her bedtime," Derek finishes telling his parents about their date in a matter of units.

His parents are speechless, it was clear by the look on their faces that they would never have imagined that their son would be courting her of all people.

She fidgets in her seat a little, becoming self-conscious of how she is dressed and how she no doubt must have presented herself when she first arrived.

Somebody clears their throat and gains her attention as she looks up. It is Derek's mother, Sophia she believes, and for the first time she is looking at Alasha directly, though with a bit of fear in her eyes and hesitation clear in her voice.

"It is…very nice to meet you…Alasha dear," she finally says, clearly worried about what she has said.

Alasha for her part nods and replies with, "It is a honor to meet you as well Sophia, your son has told me much about your family."

This gets a small smile from the female and Alasha feels a bit of relief.

Following his wife's example, Derek's father speaks next.

"So," he says lightly, "what can you tell us about yourself Alasha?"

She suddenly feel pressure building up again and works hard to keep her composure. She is being offered a chance to talk about herself and she wants to give a good impression. For some reason, getting Derek's parent's approval suddenly meant a great deal to her.

"I am the daughter of the Keep Lord Quas," she informs them, "I am skilled in hand to hand combat, traveled over the expanse of Sanghelios on a few occasions and I am now helping in keeping stability within the fief until my father's return."

Both parents nods at this and she suddenly feels hope filtering in, this is good, they are liking what she is telling them.

"Is there anything else dear?" Sophia asks.

Anything else? What can she tell them? What could a parent want their child's courting partner to say? She finally came up with something that could be of help.

"I am also currently twenty seven summers old, "she tells them with a raised head.

Nothing is said and she feels the atmosphere grow heavy for some reason. Derek's parents are once again quiet with their eyes open wide, was it something she said? She glances at Derek but he too look surprise and maybe even a little pale.

"You're…how old?" Sophia asks once more.

A little hesitant, Alasha reluctantly answers, "Twenty seven summers old mistress Heath," she says in respect.

Her mouth opens and closes like she is trying to swallow something while her husband finally speaks.

"Alasha," he falls silent before wetting his lips and continuing, "you are aware that Derek is about nineteen…summers old, right?"

Alasha knows this so she nods, "Yes I know sir," she says, "I believe young males like females with experience."

There is a solid thud and she turns to see that Derek has somehow fallen off his chair is picking himself back up, his face changing different colors at an alarming rate. Concerned she was about to ask if he is alright when the door behind them opens and a man shouts inside.

"Heath!" the man yells, "Times up! Say you're goodbyes!"

Immediately Derek turns to the screen and speaks quickly.

"I got to go now, I love you guys."

"Derek wait," his mother started to say,

"Bye!" Derek shouts before cutting of the transmission.

The room becomes silent as Alasha waits for Derek to move or at least say something, it is obvious her remark has caused a sort of disturbance and she wishes to know what it is.

Finally Derek sucks in some air as he looks at Alasha.

"So," he says lightly, "twenty seven, huh?"

"Yes," Alasha says cautiously, "is that too young?"

In response Derek covers his face and groans.

* * *

 **Apologies if this came out more emotional before and if the characters seems out of prospective. Please let me know how this turned out. This will be the last installment for a while at least until I can finish my Halo UA story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for delays; classes, funds and family are my excuses, check out Sabere Commander, John Storm, Preacher of Kepler** **, CT-117 and Kiliani** **for great readable fics**

* * *

 **Perception**

 **Derek's POV**

"Alright I get it, very funny, ha-ha, now pull it together…come on!"

Derek's pleas falls on deaf ears however as the Marines in the room continue to laugh themselves into hysteria. Though the prospect of getting into trouble is still present they couldn't help it. They did all they could to get Derek and Alasha together on a good date and now she, in Knott's words, "came back for more."

"Guys come on!" Derek shouts, "I seriously need some help."

"Hang on, hang on," Johnathan chuckles as he wipes tears from his eyes, "just tell us…what did your parents say when they found out you were dating an older woman?"

Derek's face starts burning, "she isn't that old…I think they're ok with it as long as she isn't like…ten years older than me."

"So in other words," chimes in Jade, "Alasha is pushing the limit."

That is all that is needed to send Tray howling again, with the squad following not long after.

Derek slaps his hand over his face in clear agitation. Some days he's thankful for these guys, other days he wants to strangle them.

"Guys this is serious!"

"Oh we know," nods a chuckling Knott, "it's just important to note though that while you were still crawling and needed diaper changes she was already walking and talking."

The comparison only spurs on the laughter to a whole new level while Derek slowly dies of humiliation.

"Does she know?" a still giggling Mi asks, "Like, what do their customs say about this?"

Derek didn't want to answer, but everyone's eyes are on him…might as well just get it over with.

"Here…older females are seen as more valuable to peruse so-" that's as far as he got before the laughter drowns him out again.

 **Alasha POV**

"He's that inexperienced?"

"He isn't inexperienced Guisha, he's from another world."

This causes the younger Sangheili to snort, "Does that makes it any better?"

Alasha could only look out the window they are standing next to and look over the land. The grassy plains are relatively flat before becoming hills and then evolving into the surrounding mountains. The village position close to the Keep consists mostly of dome shaped structures filled with varying people from families of warriors to the few merchants and trader shops. A tall tower is in the center of it all but has long since become abandoned, that was the holy temple where people would gather to hear the words of the prophets. Now it's nothing more than an empty shell reminding them of their deception and shame, a building that her father is planning on demolishing in the near future.

Alasha found it hard to believe at first. Their very faith, being manipulated like puppets for nearly a thousand years and maybe more. It certainly struck their pride greatly.

She wonders if courting an alien would be anywhere along those lines.

That spare thought brings her back as she turns to Guisha.

"Has Calron returned yet?" she questions.

Guisha nods, "He followed Busras and reports he is now residing in the village."

This causes Alasha's hearts to stop beating for a moment before expressing her surprise.

"In the village?" she asks to make sure she heard correctly, "What is he still doing here? I would have thought he left."

Guisha growls in turn, "apparently he doesn't need a reason to stay…and I already talked to the scribe, he says that my threatening him to leave could warrant a war."

There is brief silence between the females until Alasha breaks it, "You didn't…"

"I only asked," Guisha says defensively, "I learned a long time ago not to get into fights with powerful males."

That was true, Guisha hadn't had as many suitors as Alasha, but her hot-headed reputation has made her the most feared female in the entire fiefdom.

Alasha finally allows her snarl to escape and starts pacing around the room.

This is getting out of hand, no doubt Busras is staying so that he can spy on Alasha and see Derek for himself. Since he isn't doing anything wrong she can't force him to leave, nor can she allow him to see Derek without making the Quas Family look like a laughing stock.

"This is bad," she finally says as she turns to Guisha, "what shall we do?"

Guisha blinks momentarily before turning to the Keep daughter, "we?"

"Yes!" she cries in exasperation, "you're the only one I talk to about this besides Derek."

"Then speak with him," Guisha advises, "see what he thinks."

Alasha is already shaking her head, "he only knows some of our customs that I taught him and I don't want to get him involved in my troubles any further."

"You are the one who said he is still your suitor," Guisha points out.

"I know," Alasha says as she rubs her eyes, "everything happened so fast and to be precise he didn't end the courtship last night, he just brought me back home."

"Regardless, you should speak with him," she then points outside, "especially since there is a well-trained swordsman waiting to spill his blood as soon as he steps outside of his base."

Alasha pauses once again and reminisces that. Derek being killed, murdered, his cold-lifeless body on the ground with blood pooling around him.

His blood which will stain her hands.

He may have ask to court her, but she may very have asked him to risk his life.

She growls again, this time more savagely. The first male in a long time that she could enjoy being with may very well be killed by her own doing.

"What am I going to do?" she asks again desperately.

"Why don't you use one of the guards and have him pretend to be Derek?" Guisha asks, "Busras would go away after that, yes?"

Alasha shakes her head, "I told Busras that Derek came from far away and no doubt the people in the village will confirm the identity of any guard I choose."

"A traveling merchant then," Guisha rectifies, "somebody new who the people won't know."

"But I said Derek is a warrior," Alasha finally sits down and places her face in her hands, suddenly feely very self-conscious and fearful, "Guisha Derek sees me as his friend, how will he look at me now when he realizes I all but guaranteed his death?"

Guisha couldn't answer, she didn't have an answer. The situation is certainly bleak; on one hand Derek Heath will die if he is seen in public. On the other hand if Alasha is seen without a suitor she will be proclaimed a liar and will immediately be courted by Busras.

She found the whole thing to be rather idiotic, especially since it was an alien who started it. She honestly thinks everything would be resolved if they allow Busras to slay the human.

But then…what of Alasha? As sickening as it may seem, she appears to have formed an attachment to the human. Not enough for a relationship but enough to cause her to worry for him.

Guisha silently glances at Alasha who still looks sick with worry. She couldn't bear to see her friend like this and decides to shift the subject to something else. Maybe something humorous, but what? Then it came to her.

She quietly walk forward and took a seat next to Alasha, the female doesn't even acknowledge her arrival until she opens her mandibles.

"How does Derek feel about courting you again?"

 **Derek's POV**

"We did not!"

"Oh come on!" Mi cries jubilantly, forsaking her hatred for aliens as she continues speaking, "Knott said so himself that you two left for a little…alone time."

By this time Derek has lost all will to argue and just sits down on his bed and sighs heavily. Well his friends aren't going to be so much help this time apparently. He probably should just figure this all out on his own. They were all extremely lucky that they didn't get in trouble for the first date, no telling what the officers will do when they hear that Derek and Alasha are still in a relationship. He can probably count on not getting another "have fun" pass from the Major.

He sucks in another deep breath as he stands and starts walking out the door with the guy's laughter following him out.

He steps into the blistering heat of the morning and glances around. Camp seems to be busy as usual; Marines sunbathing on top of warthogs, the few pilots on hand are playing cards and the men in full combat armor are standing at the gate, occasionally cursing the heat with loud voices for everyone to hear.

Derek walks down the stairs and instantly feels eyes on him. He looks to the left to see a couple of Marines huddled together as they share a smoke, however they all pause in their activity to regard him with curious eyes and smirks.

The dance was two nights ago but people are still talking about it. Or rather they're talking about one particular couple.

Derek was an unknown green Marine who just came out of basics and hadn't been around long enough to get to know the people. But by now everyone knows him due to the video posted online, a wasted Private who asked a freaking alien out to a dance. Everyone who watched it found it beyond entertaining, probably the best thing to have ever happen since the camp's creation. It gradually faded when the dance came about, people had more important things to discuss like who is going out with who and what could they get away without being stopped by a MP.

Everybody received the shock of their lives when Derek arrived with Alasha by his side. Even though most people on base didn't know what the Keep Lord's daughter looked like they had their suspicion, maybe they felt a sort of commanding aura coming off of her. In the end though they shrugged it off the best they could and decided not to let it intrude on what could be the most fun the Marines would indulge in while in camp Rojas.

After the dance though Derek has had a run in with multiple groups of people who makes their feelings pretty clear on the matter. One group believes it is all an elaborate prank and still laughs about it as a joke. Another greatly disapproves of it, people like Mi who has come to despise the aliens no matter who they are. Third are, for a lack of better words, naturalists who has a "live and let live" policy. And last is a group who simply finds the whole thing disturbing and made sure Derek realized that.

Derek walks around the barracks and into its shade before he puts his back to the wall and slides down, thinking in deep thoughts.

Never in his whole life did he think he would face such a dilemma. He knew getting drunk would get him to do stupid things but he had no idea it would be taken this far. Now he has to go on pretending to be Alasha's human boyfriend for who knows how long, she wasn't real clear on the time tables yet. She also advised that he stayed inside the wire as much as possible, which is easy enough since everyone knew the local Sangheili population isn't exactly welcoming of the human's presence.

Why is he doing this? Does he really owe her that much? She's a Sangheili, a freaking alien who his parents now must think he is dating.

He runs a hand over his face as images as the strange girl keeps dancing in his eyes. She is so different, there shouldn't be a spark between them, so why does he feel so…so…

 **Alasha POV**

"Confused?" Guisha questions.

Alasha nods her head, "unfortunately."

"But…but…he's an alien!" Guisha finally gets out, "you shouldn't be having these…feelings."

From Guisha's relatively young mind such things doesn't seem possible simply because they are so different from one another. She has always viewed the world in shades of black and white and as such made this no exception. She has lived keeping people in three specific categories; friends, enemies and tolerable people. Alasha is a friend obviously, and normally a human would be seen as a enemy. Now though she is being asked to see the human as being friendly, more specifically her friend.

The fact that Alasha seems to have already done so with no challenge is a bit unnerving to her.

Alasha's cheeks flushes indigo as she tries to explain herself.

"He is still a sentient being Guisha," she says, "he talks, he has feelings and he is so…very…what's the word?"

"…attractive?" Guisha suggests.

"I do not feel attracted to him!" Alasha roars, but the mortification is clearly noticeable in her voice.

 **Derek's POV**

Is it attraction? He wonders as he rubs his chin.

When they first met…and when they were dancing he took notice of her body and he just…spaced out. Even now he shifts uncomfortably as he remembers her curvy body, her tough yet smooth skin and the brief but alluring gentleness in her eyes when she isn't angry.

Alluring?

Derek throws his head back and groans.

"I seriously need help."

"I agree."

Derek immediately sits up and looks to his left.

Standing not too far away is Mi with her arms crossed as she observes the young man before her. She silently arrived just moments ago and heard Derek's audible confession before making her presence known.

Derek, not in the mood for another laughing fit, turns away towards the opposite direction as he considers getting up and moving.

"I don't have any more funny stories to tell," he informs her.

Mi couldn't help the grin that forms on her face as she speaks.

"You sure?" she talks as she walks forward and sits down next to him, "how about some tales about your life on the farm?"

Derek gives her a glare, "cheap shot."

She huffs at this before looking straight ahead. The two Marines fall silent, neither speaking. A few minutes roll by when Derek finally glances at her curiously.

"So…" he begins.

"Shut up," is Mi's reply, not bothering to even look at him.

Derek holds up his hands defensively, "I just-"

"I know," Mi answers with a bit of annoyance, "I'm trying to help you."

A heartbeat of silence follows before Derek asks, "with what?"

"Using manure to grow flowers," she finally gives him a scowl, "I'm trying to figure out what to tell you so please be quite until I figure it out," she finishes before looking away again.

"Alright," Derek says uncertainly and decides to lean back against the building again. Not like there is anything else he could do.

He counts off a full five minutes before Mi sighs.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you," she says.

"Well thanks for the awesome advice," Derek replies in exasperation as he crosses his arms, "maybe if you grunt I'll learn how to become an Admiral."

Mi's response is a hard punch to his kidney.

"Owwww!" Derek cries as he clutches his side, "what was that for?"

"Since when did you become so gusty?" Mi instead questions.

Derek opens his mouth to reply but then closes it. When did he become gutsy? Not by action but by words. He would occasionally take part in the usual banter with the squad but he would never make an outright accusation or used heavy sarcasm with people more powerful than him like Johnathan or Mi, NCOs to be precise. No matter how much he would want to or how funny his words would be, he just didn't want to risk offending them.

But now though…what's change? Only one thing comes to mind.

"Probably my life," Derek answers, "living in fear of my potential girlfriend getting offended and ripping out my spine haunts my thoughts. Not to mention what the rest of you jarheads will do with my remains when she's done."

Mi smiles again, "you sound like a combat veteran."

Derek snorts at that. He knew he'd be facing challenges and potential death in the military even if the war is over, but he never would have imagined a scenario quite like this.

Mi finally sits up straight and regains Derek's attention, "so explain exactly how will this whole, quote on quote, boyfriend and girlfriend act is supposed to go."

Derek shrugs, "All I know is that since I didn't say the courtship was over we are still…an item I suppose," he tries his best to ignore the grin on Mi's face, "so until this guy who is looking to marry her is gone I'm her cover up."

"I can see that going well," Mi's smirk however fades as she scoots closer to Derek, "tell me straight Heath," he looks her in the eyes when he hears the seriousness in her tone.

"How serious are things between you two?"

She asks in a rather bland voice but he can just detect the hint of disgust underlying her tone. Date or no date, Mi still has a score with the Sangheilis. Truth be told Derek is surprised they are still friends despite that. If this could be considered a friendship.

Derek shrugs again, "I don't know…it's just…weird I guess…"

Mi continues to look him over, "well do you want things to go further?"

Go further? Does she mean…Derek reflects on the touches, the brief hug, her face coming closer….

"I'll take that idiotic blissful look on your face as a yes," Mi suddenly says, breaking Derek from his thoughts.

Instantly the young man's face turns a shade of red, "Mi! I didn't mean-I don't-I-I-"

Mi holds up a hand, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Derek could only flex his fingers in agitation, frustrated with the whole thing. Not at Mi specifically but more with his own confused reactions and thoughts. Ever since he met Alasha nothing seems to be certain anymore.

Mi for her part has a scowl on her face as she speaks, "I can't really say there's a direct way to get a woman to like you," she then jerks a thumb at him, "especially someone like you, but there are some things you can try."

Derek is now gaping at her, too stun, embarrassed and insulted to really form a coherent thought.

"I'm going to guess you just want to have a good time with her but not too much of a good time, right?" she asks further.

Derek's stilled face answers for him.

"Right, anyway," Mi continues, "I won't speak for the whole of the female population, seeing how there are different girls with different...types out there, I'd suggest you go with the old-fashion approach, seems to be your speed and her style."

"Old fashion?" Derek finally chokes out but face still having a pink residue.

"Right farmer brown," Mi continues as she holds up three fingers, "these are the priority steps you need to remember."

Derek nods rather enthusiastically. He isn't sure what he is going to get but at the moment he'll take any kind of advice.

"One: all girls like to be cherished."

"Cherished?" Derek asks as if it's a foreign word.

"Show us you really do think the world of us," Mi says and looks Derek square in the eye, "that we're appreciated, you acknowledge what we do for you as you would have done for us."

Derek slowly nods his head, makes sense.

"Second is strength," Mi seems to put more emphasis on this and even looks Derek up and down, "do your best with this one seeing how you're a toothpick compared to her."

"Really?" Derek asks, clearly affronted and wondering if she is being serious.

"Girls like strong guys," Mi continues, "just as long as it doesn't go to your head and you start thumping your chest every few minutes. And not just that, but when times get tough they need someone to lean on for support, to help her stand and be strong."

Derek considers this. Can he do that for Alasha? Be there for her? It's worth a shot he suppose.

"Lastly, and this may very well be key in all serious relationships," she holds up a finger unnecessarily, "is faithfulness."

She is met with a blank stare.

"Come on," she jousts the Private a little, "how many movies have you seen when the girl or the guy is betrayed by the one that they love and you see the whole heartbreaking montage?"

"Umm…" Derek hums to himself. His movie genres often varies between war flicks and adventure with a bit of cartoons thrown into the mix.

"Well that's what most girls want," Mi says when Derek doesn't respond, "they want a guy who will stand with them and not just take off for the new hot girl that appears at random moments. Relationships are a bond, you share secrets, hopes and dreams with this person, more so than anyone else and you for sure don't just take off and leave them hanging, especially when times get rough. You need to hang in there through thick and thin."

Derek stares at Mi for a moment. This is a new side of her he hasn't seen before. She is usually gung ho and tough, the very aspect of a Marine who ignore all feminist restraints. She doesn't look like one who would watch cheesy romance movies, but for all he knows she is only using movie references for his understanding. What if this is actually her own personal experience of a love life?

He then thinks upon what he has learned. Cherishment, strength and Faith. It does sound like the standards for any common relationship, his parents surely followed that one to a T. But what about him? If he goes down this path with this advice then it will surely look like he is seeking Alasha out for a girlfriend.

He breathes heavily through his nose.

He's just covering for a friend, that is it and that is all.

He then nods his towards his comrade, "Thanks Mi, I'll remember that."

"Good," the Sergeant than stands and dust some dirt off her pants, "than you should survive long enough to suffer some more terrible joking from the rest of us," she then turns a leaves a rather snubbed Derek behind her, "see you later boot."

 **Alasha POV**

"He won't want to be that forward would he?" Guisha asks with mild concern, "he could give you a disease, maybe even parasites."

"Guisha will you be serious!" Alasha snaps at the younger female.

"I am serious," Guisha murmurs as she folds her arms and sits back on the bed and continues to regard Alasha who has return to pacing.

"If you are forgetting," Alasha says with clear scorn in her voice, "Derek is an alien and probably doesn't want to be in a courtship no more than I do."

"But he did request to court you," Guisha point out.

"He was absent of his senses at the time," Alasha defends.

"But the day before you were all but singing praises for such a…fun night you had," Guisha couldn't completely restrain the teasing in her voice as she says this.

"I…I did enjoy it," Alasha admits with some embarrassment before shaking her head, "but that was it. I enjoy talking to him, that is all."

"And dancing apparently," Guisha continues.

Alasha finally releases an agitated snarl, finally recognizing the fact that Guisha won't relent with this assault on Alasha's chaotic mind. She glances at the young female with a harden look before speaking.

"Is there a point to all of this?" she asks as she looks Guisha square in the eye, "what are you striving to get me to see Guisha?"

The youngster finally allows her grin to fade a bit and falls silent. Alasha can already tell what she is going to say next. Despite her head strong demeanor, Guisha is actually quite sensitive, especially when it came to talking about her own personal feelings.

"I'm just…worried about you sometimes," Guisha finally admits with a shrug.

Alasha cocks her head to the side, "Worried about what? Hardly anything has happened here to have warrant that."

"It's just…the human," Guisha continues hesitantly, "are you sure he isn't going to harm you."

"I'm certain of it," Alasha answers almost instantly, "he would never even think of it."

"Why?" Guisha asks with obvious suspicion.

"Because…because he knows I am stronger and more powerful than he is," Alasha answers with a sure nod.

Guisha doesn't look convinced and why shouldn't she? Alasha may be an adult now but if their practice spars have proven anything it's that she is poorly coordinated and doesn't possess the hardness of a warrior. She is brave though and kind, just like the old Keep Mistress who was always the diplomatic one of the Keep and Alasha is growing up to be just like her.

There is something else as well. Alasha spoke with such assurance of the human's intention and it is there where the root of her concerns lies.

"How close are you really with Derek?" She asks next.

Alasha is starting to understand exactly where this is heading now.

"We're friends Guisha," she says a little firmly, "nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you sure?" the younger presses.

"Yes," Alasha huffs a little, "what makes you think otherwise?"

"Because this is the only courtship which seems to have left you in such good grace," Guisha comments, "If Busras wasn't here would you have sought after Derek eventually?"

Alasha opens but then closes her mandibles. She honestly didn't know. She really did enjoy speaking with Derek, maybe she would have sought him out a few times but never in the way Guisha is implying.

"The humans are our allies now Guisha," Alasha says, "We need to acknowledge it and improve on it."

"Even to the point of love?" Guisha asks.

"Guisha!" Alasha astonishes with a heated face, "I-"

"I'm just telling you how it looks to me Alasha," breaks in Guisha, "this will be how others will see it as well," she gets off the bed and moves closer to the older female, "are you prepared for that? People will say you truly are interested in the human," she pauses and looks Alasha in the eye, "and I'm starting to wonder if that is true myself."

Alasha could only stare and not speak for a moment. How will her people react to this? Not warmly that is for sure. They hold the humans in scorn, they were once enemies after all and had only allied themselves with them for no other reason than survival.

But then it doesn't fully explain her own feelings. How she is thinking of the human more and how now they are to continue on with this charade. She is annoyed by this but at the same time…excited.

Derek has proven to be kind, gentle and generally fun to be with it, at least to her. She could have a full conversation with him about anything it seems and he will listen. He is obviously a better substitute then when compared with Busras.

Still, love? She shakes her head. Surely not.

"I am interested in him as a companion Guisha and that is all," she says firmly before deciding to end the conversation as she moves past her secret sibling, "all notions of love aren't involved."

Guisha watches Alasha exit the room and proceeds downstairs, probably for dinner.

"So you say," Guisha mutters to herself and decides follows her friend out.


End file.
